Unnecessary
by fullmoon230
Summary: Lovina sometimes just wonders why her boyfriend had decided to suddenly come to her school, stay, and then act like nothing's wrong. Mostly because he's now 23. But partically because of the situation he's getting her into.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: [Edit] So... yeah, it's sufficient... and it feels weird to read back at a chapter that I had written a year ago...**

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I own ヘタリア? Of course I dont.

* * *

Lovina always knew that having her boyfriend around wasn't a good thing. He was constantly messing up everything, screwing everything up, never reading the atmosphere, being wwaaayyyy too touchy-feely-putting-hands-where-they-shouldn't-be, beingtoo oblivious for his own good...

But most importantly, NEVER knowing when enough is ENOUGH.

...

And now, just to prove her right, the Spaniard, in person, was now standing on that fuckin' stage, along with that fuckin' creepy lopsided smile on his face.

If there was a 'creeper radar' in her head, it would be on full blast right now...

"Ah... no... please _not_ let this be real..." she groaned warily into the palm of her head after the intense face-palming that she perfomed on herself moments before, and returned her gaze to the _fuckin' creepy asshole_ on the stage.

Who was now staring at her direction, causing her cheek to be dusted a fine and rosy hue.

Lovina could feel his emerald green eyes linger on her as he returned his gaze to the principle, smiling and acting ignorant to the obvious blush on her girls around her swooned at the sight of Antonio's dazzling smile, making the Italian girl scowl as he gave them another smile as he walked off the stage after being introduced as their school's doctor this year, while the other staffs began their first-day-of-school assembly.

_Is this really necessary, Antonio? _

With a determined huff she whisked her head around and left the multipurpose room voicing her annoyance with grumblings, ignoring the warning calls from her classmates. A teacher stand by the door glanced at her disapprovingly, yet let her pass as she glared back.

_Peace and quiet. Peace. And. Quiet. Why can't I go through a year at school without you causing havoc around me?_

"Lovi~" a voice called to her, causing her to groan in frustration. Her paced quickened, and turned a corner, trying to navigate her way out of Antonio's sight in this labyrinth. A curse escaped her lips as she heard his long strides catching up with her shorter ones, and groaned when shefelt two strong arms lift her up, making her meet the Spainiard's beautiful, doting eyes.

"Put me down, you bastard!" she yelled, attempting to struggle out of his grasps. Antonio gave a little pout before leaning in closer to the Italian's face, causing her eyes to widen and face heat up.

"Do you really hate me for taking up this job?" he questioned before kissing her on her forehead, making her blush a crimson red. She pushed his face away and scowled, deep creases forming between her eyebrows, marring her feminine face.

"You take up a job as my school's, what, doctor? That is creepy enough, you asshole. What kind of guy works at his..gi-girl-frien-nd's school?" she stuttered out the last part, and twisted her head away from the male who now has a stupid grin on his face. His hands were now drawing circles along the sides of her waist, and Lovina, with a growl, kicked him, causing him to drop her in surprise.

She ran as far away from him as possible, cursing at herself for blushing in front of the man.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! The new doc is like, soooooooo hot!" a girl exclaimed from a nearby table, enticing others to further gossip about this newly discovered arrangement. Lovi rolled her eyes and mimicked the other girl's speech in a far more annoying way, making Mei sigh and roll her eyes.

"Lovina, it can't be that bad." she said, while signaling Nam to sit down. Lovi gave a scowl, and proceeded to glare at her

"What, you think it's not fucking bad that the fucking tomato bastard decided to become a pedophile and stalk you at school?" she replied, stabbing her fork into a tomato, making the juices squirt out all over the place, hitting her sister in the process.

"Ve~ sorella! Brother Antonio is nice to you! Why shouldn't he be here?" Bella gave a sigh... Feli never knew how to know when her sister is majorly pissed.

And of course, she was VERY pissed right now.

"Because... that fucking *stab* tomato *stab* bastard *stab* is being *stab* a pedo *stab* phile." the Italian ranted as she continued to stab her food.

"You _do_ know that this isn't considered pedophilia, right?"

Chelles shivered. _Yeah, when pigs fly... or when Alfred decides to gie up on hamburgers._

"Well, look on the bright side; you get to see your Antonio everyday!" Lovi then turned a bright red and scowled back.

"Yeah, you say that only because you live with your boyfriend, doing who-knows-what." Mei blushed at that statement, pondering what the female meant by that.

"No we don't! Isn't that illegal?

Silence fell upon all of them before Bella's face lit up with a feline-like grin, and Mei's eyes widened after she finally processed what she had just said

"Whoa, so if wasn't illegal, you guys would do it?"

"T-that's not what I me-"

A burst a laughter from the girls cut off the rest of her sentence, and he pouted, arms crossed, and huffed.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Come here!" Lovina's sister called out to her boyfriend, who was occupied with the loud American and Arthur Kirkland, head of the student council. He quickly went to Feliciana, leaving the bickering two behind, letting them figuring out their own problems.

"Ludwig!" the Italian smiled, throwing herself at her boyfriend. He blushes a pale pink and shifted under the weight of his girlfriend, who was cuddling against his chest right now.

And her sister's eyes were screaming 'bloody murder' right now.

"Oi! Bastard! Get your hands off of my sister!" Lovina yelled with a snarl, trying to pry off the arm that's wrapped around her sister. The German boy looked unsteadily at the girl before sighing, and scooted away from Lovina. She narrowed her eyes and readied her muscles for a sudden grab at her sister, yet the curious gaze of her sister's eyes, directed to something behind her, caused her to pause her actions for the moment.

"Lovi~you shouldn't do that to Ludwig!" and Lovina felt a sudden weight on her shoulders, making her lurch forwards into her meal, and she tossed her head back to see which human being had the nerve to interrupt her during her lunchtime.

There, was Antonio, staring down right at her with his arms hanging loosely around her neck, his green eyes locked onto hers.

And she could feel the blood drain from her limps before feeling a sense of dread fell upon her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know it's been a few days already, but it's because I was getting to the climax of my other story (Schoolyears at a human academy) I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter, though it's kind of short...**

**Thank you zoebella9898 for reviewing**

Diaclaimer: I do not, i repeat, DO NOT, own Hetalia Axis Powers

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Lovina yelled, making the whole lunch area focus their attention at the Italian girl getting crushed. But she paid no mind to them as she continued to try to pry her Spanish boyfriend off of her, despite... that she liked it (like she'll ever admit to it...).

...And then she remembered that they're at school.

And Antonio is now. as proclaimed, a fuckin health teacher/school doctoe/whatever name there is for a person like him...

Right...

"GET OFF OF ME! Don't you remember we're at a goddamn school, you retard?" Lovina continued to whisper harshly at the Spaniardas she tried to throw him off. Their friends just sighed at the scene and continued on with their own conversation, ignoring their 'daily-marriaged-couple-spat'

But then things got a bit violent...

Lke Lovina attempting to stab Antonio's arms with that plastic fork of hers...

"Antonio, I suggest that you get off of Lovina before you get fired from your job." Ludwig sighed while sitting down, Feli still attached to him, and gave the Spaniard a short glance before resuming his attention to the girl on his lap.

Heh, the girl on his lap...

...

OK, Ok, I'm gonna go back on topic... fine... ruin my moment of fun...

"Oh! Right! That would be bad!" Antonio exclaimed before finally letting go of His lover. But he did not notice the jealous look of some other females (and males) while the others did.

"Tonio, I know that you love Romana, but remember that you are staff right now, and rumors are going to fly around now because of what you have just done." Bella stated while poking at her quivering lump of mashed potatoes.

"But-"

The bell interrupted Antonio's protest, and the other students filed out of the room staring at the unusual group. Antonio gave Lovina a quick peck on the cheek before bounding to his office, leaving behind a very flustered looking girl in an empty hallway

...

"Tomato bastard…" Lovina mumbled half-heartedly as she headed to class.

Still with a red face.

* * *

"Hey you!" a voice call out to Lovina as she entered her class. A scowl re-appeared on the face of the Italian and she twirled around, facing those few girls that had been eyeing her with displeasure the whole day

"What the fuck do you want?" Lovi groaned, and a few of the girls sneered before one stepped out of the crowd.

"We would appreciate it very much that you stay away from Doctor Fernandez. Stop hogging him! We all like him too. We know that he's hot, but don't you think that you can let us have some time with him? He's not yours!" that girl who stepped out stated with a huff, and the others nodded simultaneously, with whispers amongst themselves...

It was something about... wait, I didn't catch it, sorry... Damn, now they're staring at me...

"Well it's not my problem that he threw himself onto me…" Lovina spat back, sitting down at her seat while pulling out her textbooks, and some of the girls gave that Italian a narrowing of their eyes before another one spoke out on behalf of them..

"Huh, you think that he's all in love with you, right? Just see. We'll get him away from you from all cost. You stuck-up bitch. why the fuck would he like someone like _you_?" She said as the bell rang, and the others scattered as the teacher came strolling into the class, and Lovina just rolled her eyes as the lesson was finally starting.

Ah, shit, it's Pre-Calc.

Dammit.

* * *

"Lovi~" Antonio yelled as soon as he saw her walk through the doctor's office.

"Shut up bastard! I'm only here because I'm telling you that I'm crashing at Mei and Kiku's house today! And don't go showing up at their house like a fuckin' stalker and scare the crap out of my neighbors." Lovina said with a scowl as the Spaniard continued to snuggle her.

"Aw, is my Lovi implying something~?"

"Arg! Let me go! Do you know that some fucking jealous girls are already on my case because of what you did at lunch?" Lovina desperatly tried to struggle out of Antonio's embrace...

And failed miserably...

"Huh? But you're so beautiful! Mi Lovi es lindo como un tomate!" and Antonio finished his sentence with a heated kiss towards Lovi, and she blushed furiously before kicking him.

"What's so good about looking like a tomato, bastard? Mei's waiting for me! Let GO!" she yelled, before finishing with another kick to his shin, though he didn't even flinch, like he was already used to this.

Well, actually, he would, seeing that she hurts him on a daily basis...

"Tell me... that you love me and then I'll let you go…" Antonio said with a happy glint in him eyes, and Lovina flared up before drooping her face downward, knowing that this was her last chance to get any freedom from this asshole.

"...you..."

"Hm? I didn't quit catch that, Lovi~"

"...I l-l-love you..._ you fuckin' sadistic tomato bastard_."

Antonio gave her a big smile and another peck on the lips before letting her go, and Romana quickly stormed out to meet the Taiwanese that was casually waiting for her by her car.

"So…" Mei wondered, earning a scowl from the Italian.

"What, did you finally showed him your undying lov-"

"Shut the fuck up! Is your boyfriend going to be home?" Lovina asked, cutting off Mei's sentence, before getting into Mei's car, earning a slight chuckle from the Asian teen.

"Kiku's going to be home at about seven, I think. It depends if that annoying older brother of mine is going to make him do extra work." She pull a face at the thought of Kiku staying staying at work late...

With her brother...

Ew... mental images...

"But I'll make sure that he won't be tired for tomorrow morning. I need to start training to be a housewife... We're getting married after I get out of high school anyways..."

...

"What!" Lovina exclaimed, causing Mei to fumble with the steering wheel, "When in hell did that happen?"

"Last night... He proposed to me! He's getting the ring remodeled because it's kind of... loose for me." Mei replied with a smile on her face, "But don't tell the others yet, I'm telling them tomorrow!"

"Che, you're getting married already?" Lovina mumbled, thinking that the Taiwanese didn't hear her.

But oh, she was wrong...

"Oooooh, getting jealous? I'm surprised that Antonio didn't proposed already. Didn't he fall in love with you when he was like, 12?" Mei teased

"No, it was when he was 10, now shut the fuck up already." Lovina replied with a blush, "And what makes you think that…"

"Lovina, you shouldn't always be so mean towards 'Tonio, even though it's your way of showing that you love him." Mei sighed, "You should be more open like around us when you talk about the one you like. Kiku and I got past the awkward stage in just two year, so I think it'll be easier for you since you've been with Antonio for 10 years." Mei finished her sentence as she stopped the car in front of her driveway, and Lovina gave the Taiwanese a roll of her eyes before throwing open the door and escaping to the comfort of that 48-inch flatscreen TV in the Asian's house.

...*blush*

_Like that's going to happen…_

Mi Lovi es lindo como un tomate! - My Lovi is cute like a tomato!

**Next chapter is coming... soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The third chapter is here!**

**Thank you zoebella9898 for reviewing again, I'm happy that you like it.**

"You have anything to eat?" Lovina asked before plopping herself down onto the couch, but slipping as she did so.

"Yeah, Antonio told me to prepared tomatoes if you came over, so…here." Mei replied while digging through the refrigerator, and threw a sack of tomatoes as the Italian.

"Shit! Don't do that, what if they get squished?" Lovina yelped while trying to fumble with the sack of tomatoes, hoping that none of them were damaged.

Mei gave a snicker at Lovina's reaction. _She acts like this towards tomatoes…_ and sat herself down on the couch next to Lovina.

"You have anything that we can watch?" Lovina asked before biting into one of the tomatoes.

"Well, Kiku has a collection of anime ifyou want to watch that…" Mei responded while looking through her boyfriend's stash of DVDs. Lovina made a face at that reply.

"Ugh, fine, I'll ask tomato bastard if he has anything that he could bring over…" Romana said while dialing Antonio's number. It didn't take her long before he picked up.

"Lovi~ What is it?" the happy voice of Antonio's could be heard from where Mei's standing.

"'Tonio, I need yo-"

"Mr, Fernandez, who is that?" a girl's voice could be heard in the background. Lovina froze at the sound of it.

"Lovi? You mean that girl who scowls a lot and cusses a lot?" another voice drifted over the phone. Lovina could feel a pulse in her head throb.

"Er… Lovi, there's a problem here…" Antonio said sheepishly

"Oh… and what is it?" Lovina said, her words dripping with acid.

"Well, he girls that you just heard kind of came into my office and demanded my company with them…" Antonio replied. Lovina raised an eyebrow and signaled Mei to stay where she was, as the Taiwanese was going to ask her what was wrong.

"And why can't you just bust out of the office?" Lovina questioned, "Or do one of them have a crowbar and threatened you to stay?" she finished, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Um, no. it's worst. They locked the office so that I can't get out, and the girl who has the key kind of…swallowed it…and seeing that every staff has already gone home…" Antonio replied. Lovi could hear the whines of the girls to tell their doctor to hang up the phone and come talk to them instead. Lovina rubbed her temples as she thought of the uselessness of her boyfriend._ Why can't he just bust out of there?_

"Lovi? I would appreciate it very much if you could kind of help me here…" Antonio asked cautiously, hoping that Romana wouldn't just hang up and leave him there.

"Arg, fine tomato bastard, but I need payme-"

"Thank you Lovi! ¡muchas gracias!" Antonio exclaimed before the phone was cutted off by a series of beeps. Lovina cursed at the girls who were on the other side of the phone as she dialed another set of numbers.

"Mei, I think that you could tell Kiku that you might be coming home a bit late today." Lovina smirked towards the Taiwanese who had a look of confusion, but followed her orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor Fernandez~ Tell us something about you~" a girl asked excitedly, seeing that the hot new school doctor was right there in front of her. Three more girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Um…what do you want to know?" Antonio questioned, while thinking about why his Italian wasn't here yet, but his thoughts got interrupted.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the other girl asked, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. The others also had that look in his eyes. They were, of course, hoping that he'll say no.

"Yes…" Antonio replied. The girls' faces fell before demanding answers.

"Who is it?" one asked. Antonio could see the looks on their faces, most of them not being good.

"Er…" was all Antonio could say before someone else answered for him.

"I know, isn't it that girl who you hugged during lunch, and the one who just called you now, right?" the blond questioned, "Just to tell you, she's such a bitch." She scoffed, the others nodding in agreement.

"About that… how long have you known her?" Antonio asked hesitantly.

"Well, four years, if you don't count the one we're starting right now." The girl replied with a flick of her hair, "If you have been with her for that long, then you'll know how much of an ass she is."

"Um…but I knew her for ten years already…" the Spaniard replied quietly.

"Wh-"

**BAM! BAM!** The door shook, cutting off what the girl was about to say. Everyone stared at the shaking door before it fell down with a thud.

"I suggest that you don't touch my boyfriend if I were you." Lovina gave a triumphed smirk as she walked in with Ivan and Mei behind her, giving a satisfied grin at the scene before her.

_Oh… they're fuckin' scared… just the way I like it…_

**The girls are now fuckin scared to death...awesome. Lovina is gonna kick some ass with Ivan's help in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed, flames are good for marshmallows**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I can't believe people are actually readin this story...I'm sorry that the updating will be slower than you will like, because I'm trying to manage my other stoy too, but I'll try to upload as soon as I can. **

**Thank you zoebella9898, and Panda3035 for reviewing. Reviews make me happy :)**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

"Da, look at all of the kids…" Ivan gave them a sadistic grin as he looked around the room at the freighted faces.

"I wonder if you would like to play a game with me…" he trailed of, raising his handy metal pipe directed towards the girls. Their faces paled as they saw the weapon.

"Ehh… Lovi, how did you get Ivan to help?" Antonio asked in a hushed tone as she helped him get up from his chair. She snorted at the question.

"Che, well, Mei told him that he could keep her brother to him for a week, so of course he came." She replied, jerking her head in the direction of the Taiwanese who was texting her fiancée the situation.

"Aw~ Lovi~ you care about me that much?" Antonio glomped her in front of the whole audience, happy that his Italian actually came to get him. Lovina turned a bright red as she headbutted him in the stomach before slapping him.

"Tomato bastard! No sense of dignity. Asking a girl for help! You're lucky that I didn't decide to just leave you here until I come to school tomorrow." She yelled while being held back by Mei.

"Seriously, doctor, how do you see anything good in a girl like this?" A girl questioned with a glint of jealousy in her eyes. Lovina narrowed her eyes at that comment.

But Lovi is so cute when she's embarrassed, si?" Antonio cooed towards Romana. She gave him a swack on the head before stomping off.

"Mei, we're going back to your house. That bastard doesn't need our help anymore." She called out behind her shoulders, beckoning her friend to come. Mei just sighed and turned to the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry Antonio, Lovina's always a bit more hot-headed towards the talk of love," she sighed, giving Antonio a apologetic smile.

"Si, I know that…" Antonio replied, giving a shrug of his shoulders, "But that's why I love mi tomate."

"Ivan, can you please escort Antonio home?" Mei asked the Russian, noticing that his eyes where trailing upon the girls who had hold Antonio captive.

"And…" the Russian questioned, hoping that the Taiwanese will keep her side of the deal.

"And…I'll tell Yao ge ge about what is to become of him." Mei replied, giving a grin as she turned around, beckoning to the calls of her friend.

"I think that he'll enjoy it a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home." A voice called out as the two girls returned to the Taiwanese's home. The asian girl perked up as she heard the voice.

"Kiku!" she exclaimed before throwing herself at the Japanese man who just turned the corner to welcome them. Lovina made a face before addressing the man.

"Mei told me that you're getting married." She told him, making him blush a faint pink. Mei was still hugging him as he replied to the statement.

"Hai." His short response directed towards the Italian as he led them to the kitchen where a meal was being prepared. Mei then proceeded to let go of him and ask…

"Kiku, how did you manage to come home so early?" she questioned as she and Kiku continued to work on dinner as the Italian returned to her sack of tomatoes and flipped on the TV.

"Ah…I told Yao-san this morning that I propose, and so he sent me off to do what I must do… he said it was a congratulations to me becoming more open to you." He responded with a blush creeping up his face. Mei gave a soft giggle before talking to him.

"True that." She teased, making Kiku stammer.

"D-did I do someth-ng wrong them?" he asked hastily, hoping that me did not displease his love. Mei emitted a laugh, making Lovina scowl at her and gave her a shut-up-I'm-watching-the-fuckin'-TV glare.

"You're fine the way you are, Kiku. Why would I love you?" she said warmly while setting up the last things that were needed for the dinner. Her betrothed mumbled something in Japanese, making her blush furiously, but when she was going to respond…

"Hey! Is anyone home?" a bright voice called out as the door slammed open. Another voice scolded the first one, making the three people in the house sigh.

"What the bloody hell was that for you git? You almost bloody murdered me!" a British accented voice said harshly. The three quickly went to meet the two newcomers that came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hamburger Bastard! What are you doing here?" Lovina questions as soon as she saw him. The American gave a laugh before responding to the Italian.

"Here to visit Kiku of course! I got a new horror movie that I want him to know about!" he said brightly. The Brit slapped his head from the back before scolding him again about how the American can't even watch scary movies without having nightmares for three days, and that he'll have to be the one that has to comfort him.

Kiku and Mei sighd as the bickering continued with the British, American, and the Italian that tried to punch the American because he had flicked her curl.

"Would you like to join us for dinner then? Kiku asked politely, gesturing to the table.

"Sure! Is it OK!" Alfred exclaimed as he hopped into the dining room, nearly missing Arthur's foot.

"Watch it you git!" the Brit exclaimed, but the American just brushed the insult by like a passing wind. Lovina rolled her eyes at the stupidity of Alfred as her cell phone rang again.

"Ah…what Feli? Did you burn up you pasta again?" Lovina sighed as she took up the call from her twin sister.

"Ve~no! The pasta was very well done, so I was going to call Ludwig over-"

"Fuck, that potato bastard is not going to be there while you're alone!"

"Ve?"

"Ugh, anyways, why did you call me?"

"Oh, right! Wait, let me see…Someone just called for you, and they said something…ve…really disturbing…"

"Just get to the point you idiot!"

"VE! Ok…well whoever called said that you're screwed and that if you keep having Brother Antonio's heart they'll do something about it… hm? There are people on the driveway…wait let me go get that…"

"FUCK! Shit, Feli. Don't open the door what ever you do. Hell, call the potato bastard right now if you like. This is an emergency and I'm only letting have this fuckin' chance. DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! I'm going to be there as soon as I can!"

And with that Lovina dashed out of the door, leaving four bewildered people standing there.

**Guess what's going to happen...You know? Well I don't...**

**Review are yummy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Arg...decided to post this early cuz I finished my homework...hope that it's worth it...**

**Thank you aile-chan and zoebella9898 for reviewing**

**aile-chan: thanks for reading both of my fanfics**

**zoebella9898:you actually reviewed for every chapter...impressive...thanks!**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

There were three shadows upon the driveway as Lovina closed in onto her house. She gave a scowl at what was going to happen. She cursed at her bad luck as she pulled out her taser and approached her house.

"Shit women watch where you're pointing that!" a voice yelled as they caught sigh of Lovina. She froze at the sound of that voice.

Gilbert.

The fucking annoying Gilbert with the largest ego on the planet was here…

That means…

The wine bastard and the tomato bastard were the ones next to him.

Shit… just what she needed.

"Lovi~ weren't you going to sleep over at Kiku's house?" the annoyingly happy voice said, but the owner of that voice was head butted hardly by the fuming Italian.

"You asshole! I thought you were here to murder my sorella and I!" she shouted while delivering blows to the Spaniard. He had a confused look upon his face as he asked…

"What makes you think that mi tomate?" he questioned while Feli pulled opened the door at the sight of Ludwig walking up to the house. The German gave a sigh at the commotion in front of the house as he tried to break them apart.

"Because Feli received a threatening call from some bitch, and then she saw you bastards through the window, but I thought you were people coming to harm us, so I fuckin' sprinted over here! And now you just made me miss the dinner that Mei and Kiku's prepared!" she yelled in response to the question. Gilbert gave a snicker at the statement.

"Yeah, and I bet if the people here right now weren't us, they would've been dead already. You would've killed them, but because I'm too awesome to be harmed by you, I won't be killed!" he proclaimed. Hid brother gave a sigh and spotted four people jogging up to them.

"Lovina, is everything OK?" Mei asked as she and the other three approaches the group in front of the house. She saw the trio before giving a sigh.

"Looks like no…" she muttered as Kiku caught up with Alfred, who had a Brit swearing very loudly, causing many neighbors to open their windows to watch the commotion.

"Everyone, I suggest that we continue this elsewhere…" the Japanese suggested. Gilbert and Francis lit up their eyes.

"Lovina here said that you already have dinner at your house, so why don't we continue it there?" The announced as they dragged Antonio towards the direction of Mei and Kiku's home. The Brit and the American followed to give them directions.

The two Asians sighed.

"Ve~ don't worry, I'll bring the pasta that I cooked over, OK? Ludwig, come help me!" Feliciana said while hopping into her house, Ludwig following behind after giving the asian couple a apologetic smile. The remaining three people just stood there trying to understand what was going on.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis at their house…Along with Alfred and Arthur…

The faces of Mei and Kiku pales again as they dashed off to the five others who were making progress towards their house.

"Arg…fine…leave me here with that idiotic sister of mine and the potato bastard…" Lovina mumbled as she walked into her house, getting the pasta that her sister made into multiple containers as Feli was trying desperately to find the basil to go with the pasta.

Ludwig sighed and handed Feli the spice…

Even he knew the house better than she did…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn this is good!" Gilbert exclaimed, making the already noisy conversation at the table even louder. Kiku gave a slight smile at that comment.

"Thank you." He said politely while trying to stop Alfred from slipping table scraps to his dog that was waiting under the table.

"Gil, it's so wonderful because his cooking is filled with l'amour!" the French exclaimed, earning blushes from the two Asians.

"Right… hey 'Tonio, did ja know that this guy over here proposed?" Gilbert informed the Spaniard. He gave a bright smile towards the Japanese.

"Really? ¡felicidades! Getting married already?" he said cheerfully.

Lovina swore that she saw his eyes wander towards her as he said that last sentence. She could feel her cheeks burning up as she proceeded to stab a piece of beef viciously.

"Really Kiku? Good luck with her." Ludwig said with a blush as he felt his Italian sit on his lap, nuzzling into his neck. Alfred gave a whine towards the Brit as he saw them do that.

"Iggy~ can I sit on your lap too?" he whined as he closed in on the poor Brit. Arthur gave him a swat of his hand as he replied with a growl…

"Yeah, and get crushed while doing that you insufferable git? I'd like to pass." He replied. Al looked at him with his puppy eyes, but the British refused to obey.

Taiwan laughed at the two's little argument as she felt Kiku's arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his lips brush her forehead.

"Antonio-kun, is it true that you have taken up a position at the school?" Kiku asked with his arms still around the Taiwanese. Everyone else stopped what they were doing after thy heard what he said.

"SI! That way I could be with my Lovi everyday!" he exclaimed while giving Lovina a glomp, making her yelp and tried to swat his away. But Antonio had a tight grip… so it was no help at all…

"Serioiusly? Won't they think that you're a pedo if you be all lovey to a student" Alfred exclaimed. Lovina silently agreed with what the American said. _Well he'd already a pedophile anyways…_

"Can't you shut your bloody mouth up?" Arthur scolded the other blond. Antonio gave a smile.

"Well, as long as I see mi tomate everyday…" he said, kissing the top of Lovina's head. Lovi gave a scowl as a blush appeared on her face.

"Ve~I want a kiss too Ludwig!" the other Italian asked of the German. Ludwig gave a faint blush as everyone stared at the couple.

"God, be a fuckin' man and kiss her already you pussy!" Gilbert shouted from the cupboard, trying to find if there was any good alcohol somewhere in the house. Lovina in contrast growled at the German.

Ludwig pressed a chaste kiss to Feli, who smiled as his actions. Francis gave a little purr at the sight of it.

"So Ludwig over here is finally accepting to wonders on l'amour! Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide?" the French suggested. The rest of the people paled at what he said.

"Don't you dare get naked in front of my sister." Lovina warned, but it was too late.

Francis has already stripped down, showing everyone him in the nude.

And of course he was attacked by various things, including several kitchen knives thrown by the cursing Italian.

L'amour: love

Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide?: would you like my help?

**LOL had to include the Bad Touch Trio!**

**Touble's coming along to way soon...maybe after another chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Arg, I'm sorry that I put this off for a week before updating it! It's just that I had a lot of things and... arg, I'll just cut the crap and give you the story...**

**Thank you for zoebella9898, Glimmyfrost7, and pi-or-pie for reviewing! Reviews keep me happy!**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Lovina, are you OK?" Chelles asked while scooting next to the Italian who was trying not to fall asleep despite the sleepy voice inside her head.

"Hell no…" she mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Chelles had a worried expression on her face.

"Um, Mei, what happened?" she asked the neighbor on her other side who had also a sleet expression on her face, but it was more subtle.

"Hm? Oh… well… yesterday Gilbert, Francis, Anotnio, Lovina, Arthur, Alfred plus Kiku and I were having dinner at my house, and let's just say that Francis decided to strip down to the nude, which made Lovina throw kitchen utensils at him, making him escape outside… and he was still naked… so a neighbor called the police and he got taken to the police station, but it seems like he runs around the neighborhood naked a lot, so we had to go bail him out…" the Taiwanese finished hastily as the teacher signaled the girls that the class had already started.

But if you remembered, the Italian was still asleep, so the teacher threw a piece of chalk at her, making her wake up with a huge headache.

Let's say that Lovina isn't happy with being woken up.

* * *

'So that's why you came here?" the office lady questioned at the grumbling Italian.

"Well, that prune couldn't just _tell _me to wake up. Oh no, she had to _chuck something at me_! And she doesn't get in trouble?" Romana protested to the lady. She nodded at the words.

"Well, I'll warn your teacher that physical harm to students are not prohibited, that's as much s I can do. Why don't you go to the doctor's office and let him see that injury on your head? Maybe you can also ask him the cause for your sleepiness.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… he was the one who caused it…" she mumbled the last part under her breath, making the woman unable to hear her. Trudging along, she finally got the Antonio's office, and heard some talking inside…

"Oh… Mr. Fernandez, could you look at this?" a shrill voice rand out, causing Lovina to cringe.

_Great, another girl…_

"But I was here first!" another voice protested. Lovina felt a vein throb in her head.

_Another one? How many fucking girls are there?_

"Yo, Antonio, I got sent here." She announced towards the man who had many girls looking at him. His face split into a grand smile as he threw himself at her.

"Lovi~ you here to see me?" he cooed at the Italian. Romana squirmed at the contact of the Spaniard.

"Arg, bastard, let go of me! I told you I got sent here!" she protested after slapping him on the face, but despite that, his grin never faltered.

…

But Lovina still felt multiple death glares directed and pinpointed towards her.

"Let's go, girls, it seems like the whore is here." A girl said bitterly while standing up and giving a defying glance towards the Italian

Antonio could see the hurt in her eyes as she refused to show it. He pulled her into a hug as she gave a yelp.

"Arg, let go!" she said while slapping his back. he gave her a glance that shut her up.

"Lovi, when you're mad or hurt, just let it all out. I'm always here for you to have a shoulder to cry on, or serve as a punching bad for you." he said warmly before giving her a warm kiss and looking at her in the eyes. She blushed a furious red before mumbling in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah Antonio..." her words were muffled by his clothes, but she could feel the smile on his face.

"So why are you here?" he asked before placing her on a chair. It would be a bad thing if someone were to see her sitting on her lap, mostly because she would kill whoever did... but just in case she didn't kill them...

"Well, I fell asleep in class because of what happened yesterday, teacher threw a piece of chalk at me, I fell off the chair and bang my head on the table, cussed at the teacher, got sent to the office, and then got sent here." she said witha a huff. Antonio held back a chuckle at the look in her eyes.

"Well, what do you what me to do?" he questioned her.

"I didn't decide on coming, I would've manage it on my own! Though it kind of throbs..." her words trailed off as she felt the Spaniard kiss the top of her head. she flushed a crimson before pulling away.

"Bastard..." she said half-heartedly before slamming the door close behind her and stomping off in the halls. Antonio gave a laugh at how his love always acted like that while Lovina was desperately trying to wipe that blush off of her face.

* * *

"So he proposed the day before yesterday?" Katyusha asked towards the Taiwanese as Lovina walked towards them in the lunch area. Mei gave a happy smile as she held up the ring.

"Yup. He was very nervous when he asked me, but really happy when I said yes." she blushed slightly, recalling the incident. Some of the other girls giggled at her reaction.

"Ve~ Ludwig, are you goingto propose to me?" Feliciana asked the German, who blushed in surprise.

"Um... maybe later..." me mumbled so that she couldn't hear, but Lovina heard it anyways.

"Don't you dare touch her you potato bastard! I do not approve of you as her husband!" she said angrily while stbbing at her food. The german sighed at the rudeness of the other Italian.

"Ve? And if Antonio proposes, we can have our wedding on the same day!" the bubbly girl exclaimed while her sister flushed, thinking back at the Spaniard and what had happened. The others stared at the simplicity of Feli.

"Um... Feli..." Nam began, but was interrupted by the angry statement of Lovina.

"Like I'll marry a tomato bastard like him!" she fumed before stalking off to the restroom to clear the heat off her face. Chelles gave a worried look after she disappeared.

"Feliciana, I don't think-"

"It's Ok, I know tha sorella love Brother Antonio, ve, it's quite obvious!" she exclaimed before eating her noodles.

The others just sat in surprise at how the Italian got so smart all of a sudden.

**Proposing~ guess who's going to get proposed by during the story? easy, eh? But remember the problems in her live... and those bitchy girls...**

**Would you like me to write the night of the proposal? It might be an omake in the story...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: since you want to omake, the next one will be it... I'm doing it right now, so it might be posted today or tomorrow... it depends. Happy that you all like this story :)**

_**And also, I plan on changing CanadaxUkraine to CanadaxPrussia, because that wau the story will go smoother. Somewhere in the story Germania and Grandpa Roma will come too... and Eliza and Roderich..**_

**Thank you zoebella9898, pi-or-pie, nemiah, and gaeaapril07 for reviewing! **

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

The water felt good on the heated skin of the Italian. She gave a sigh as she wiped the blush off of her face.

_Like I'll marry a bastard like him. He's such a thickheaded, stupid, always happy, caring, hands- Wait! ONONOnonononono. NO he is not handsome! Well…_

Lovina kind of took up five minutes of her life thinking about her boyfriend's eyes… and body… and hair… and… well… she kind of slapped herself mentally after the little dream of thoughts and stormed back out to the lunch room, remembering her plate of tomatoes and how it must be so lonely that Lovina wasn't there…

"So… sorella… are yo-"

"Don't bring up that topic again." She spat out between bites of her tomato. Feli gave a laugh before hugging her sister.

"Well… maybe later!" she exclaimed as she sat back down. Lovina gave her a glare before muttering…

"Yeah… very, very later… maybe more than five years later…" she mumbled under her breath as Nam changed the topic back onto Mei's engagement.

"So… how was it?" She asked with a glint in her eyes. Mei shivered a bit as that others looked at her. Ludwig gave a little blush, knowing that if he needed to propose to Feli he'll have to do something similar to what the Japanese man did…

"Um… well…" Mei stuttered. Bella gave her a slap on the back before encouraging her to talk.

"Mei, you're the first one out of all of us at school I bet. Be proud that you have someone to married right when you get out of this damn school and a guaranteed job." She teased. Mei swatted at the girl's hand before giving her an answer of her own.

"Yeah… but we all know that Vash is probably going to propose to his adopted sister once she's going to turn eighteen, and you all pretty much have guaranteed jobs to. You're either going to get hired by my brother, by Mr. Edelstein, or by Feli, Ludwig, Lovina, and Gilbert's grandfathers." She scoffed at the obvious. Bella snapped her fingers at how close she was going to get information out of the Taiwanese.

Then everything got interrupted by a loud 'SHIT' by the mad Italian.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry!" a voice rang out as a furious Lovina sprang up from her seat, hot soup dripping from her shirt. A string of cusses were shouted earning some glances from nearby people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… maybe you should go tell your Antonio to look at it so that he can kiss it away." The bitch gave a fake, sweet, smile before sauntering off. The friends at the tables looked disapprovingly at the blond.

"Lovina, do not respond to what that insufferable women has just done. She's only acting like that because she is jealous." Arthur said after Romana stopped sending out dangerous waves. The American spoke up also.

"Yeah, agree. Just because she won Miss Maryland she thinks that all the guys will fall for her, but hey, this is California!" some of the others just sighed as Alfred completely missed that point there.

"Brother… I think that the others are trying to say that the woman thinks highly of herself while others don't really…" Matthew said quietly, though it went unnoticed to his brother. Good thing the others heard him.

"Exactly! Some boys like her a lot for her body, but her attitude sucks. She thinks that she can get whatever she wants!" Chelles said loudly. Katyusha tried to cover her mouth to quiet her down.

"Chelles, I don't think it's a good idea if she hears it…" the Ukrainian suggested as she finally took away her hand, though the Seychellois was panting from lack of breath.

"F-Fine… Just don't do that again… y- you have a ti- wait…*pant pant pant* tight grip…" Chelles breathed out in segments. Katyusha gave a smile to that comment.

"Really? Ivan taught me to do that! You should see Natalia; she mastered it so much better than me!" she exclaimed. Some of the girls paled and edged a little bit away from the Belarusian. She gave everyone a little glare before continue eating her popsicle.

"… Well… anyways… what happen at the principle's office after Ms. Hartber sent you there?" Bella asked Lovina, making a scowl return onto her face.

"The fuckin' office lady sent me to the tomato bastard, and I find bitches all swooning over him." She said, making a disgusted face, "Then he threw himself on me, and a girl called me a whore."

"Well she's a bitch…" Mei commented, pointing her fork at the Italian, "Who was it?"

"That asshole who poured soup down my shirt… and now it's getting fuckin' cold…" Lovina jerked her head in the direction of the blond girl who was with most of her friends. Lovina scowled more as she heard that they were talking about Antonio.

"I guess that you'll just have to bear with it…. Though just remember that Antonio will love you forever…" Chelles teased Romana with the last part. She flushed red and sputtered out something to contradict what the other said.

"Stop talking about that fuckin' topic! He's a great big fuckin' tomato bastard!" she spat out while trying to pry her sister off of her for the happy Italian was also teasing her about being in love with the Spaniard. Ludwig and the other boys just sighed a bit at what the females were doing to the Italian.

"I suggest that you should stop what you are doing for she might get you all in trouble with her cussing…" Ludwig proposed. She gave a glare to the man at what he said.

"I don't need help from a potato bastard like y-"

The bell cut off what she was going to say. She gave a growl as her sister clung onto her boyfriend to go to their next class. The rest of her friends filed off to where they were going to next, but a hand grabbed Lovina's shoulder, making he turn around.

"What?" she asked a little irritated, only to receive a slap to the face by a certain blond who had a hand on her hip as she began to speak.

"Bitch, listen to this… I plan on having Antonio Fernandez to myself, and if I don't get him… don't think that you have a chance to get him either. I make it so that you can't get him." And with that the girl turned her head and walked off…

_What the fuck is wrong with what bitch?..._

**Oh... bitch...**

**There will be a quite more drama after this... plan on having Antonio go a bit dark in one of these chapters...**

**R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So... about the omake... yes... I'm working on the one about Alfred and Arthur... still working on it... thoug hmy other story is kind of slowing me down... *sigh***

**If you guys want to you can PM me for oneshots... I seriously enjoy doing that rather than thinking of a storyline... **

**Thank you Mister Melancholy, Blue-Turtles, zoebella9898, nemiah, and pi-or-pie for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Lovia… what's that on your cheek?" Antonio questioned the Italian as winced in pain after he planted a kiss to her cheeks. She gave a scowl to the kiss and replied in an annoyed tone.

"Some asshole slapped me." She gave a curt answer and watched his face fall.

"Who did it? Does it hurt?" the Spaniard asked in concern. Romano blushed and pushed herself off of him.

"Some bitch did it for you, you bastard. And yes, of course it fuckin' hurts… I'm going in two minutes." She stated as Antonio gave a look to the clock in his office.

"Ah… Lovi… I think that you should get out now… a bunch of girls usually come around this time… and I don't want to you be in the mess of everything…" he gave her a weak smile as he stood up, seeing her to the door. She gave him a glare, questioning him…

"N-no! I don't enjoy them being here! Mi Lovi es el único para mí! I just don't want them too… harm you…" his hand lingered to her cheeks, tracing the bruise upon her face. She gave a yelp as he accidentally pressed a bit too hard.

"Ow! Watch it!" she swatted his hands aside… but then she saw the hurt that he tried to hid behind his eyes…

"Oi, Antonio… don't get yourself in some stupid mess… OK?" she said hesitantly while looking in his eyes.

_His goddamn sexy eyes…_

He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and opened the door for her, ushering her aside. The nameplate on his door gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, an-

"Hey, 'Tonio… why did you put your middle name as your last name?" Lovina asked him a question that was in the back of her head since he introduced himself to the school. He gave a cock of his head, trying to remember why he did…

"Oh! It's because I don't want people to be stalking me in the phone books and online once I got here!" he replied, finally thinking of why. Lovina gave a roll of her eyes at the statement.

"Self-flattering bastard…" she muttered, but the Spaniards managed to catch that.

"Si, but I'm your self-flattering bastard!" he gave a bright smile that made her heart throb.

"Arg… fine…" she mumbled before surprising him, pulling him down to her level and kissed him. His eyes widen at the contact, and soon after he closed them… enjoying the moment.

But Lovina pulled back as fast as she could when she saw a group of girls turning around the corner… no doubt on that, coming to see Antonio…

Xxx

"Feli! Why is the potato bastard here?" Lovina screeched as soon as she caught sight of Ludwig sitting at their dining room table. Feli popped out of the kitchen while being occupied with the American and the Brit.

"Oh… great! You also brought the other two assholes… just fuckin' great…" Romana muttered into her hand and rolled her eyes. Feli skipped to her sister to explain.

"Ve~ Arthur wanted me to teach him how to cook… since his cooking isn't edibl-"

"It bloody is! I just want to learn something else for a change!" the Brit hollered from the kitchen, along with a burnt smell. Alfred gave a slight chuckle and went back into the kitchen to help the frustrated Arthur.

"Ugh… are we going to eat his cooking?" Romana wrinkled her nose as she sat down far away from the German on the other side of the table. Feli gave her a glomp and giggled when her sister rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm going to cook pasta for dinner today! I really don't know how Alfred and Arthur manage to eat whatever Arthur cooks…" Feli mumbled the last part so that only her sister could hear her. Lovina gave a snort in response to what her sister said.

"So is that potato bastard going to be here for the rest of the time?" Romana jerked her finger at Ludwig who looked up at the sound of someone mentioning him.

"Ja, mein bruder has something with Ma-Mat…Matthew today, so he's coming to pick he up after whatever he has to do." He stated as Feli gave him a hug too, making him blush. Lovina chucked a piece of Arthur's brunt cooking at the German before stomping upstairs to her computer.

Xxx

"Um… I appreciate your kindness… but I don't think that you should be doing this…" Antonio gave a weak chuckle at the scene before him.

"Antonio, why don't you go out with me?" the girl suggested seductively as she wound her arms around the man's waist. Antonio gave a shiver and another nervous chuckle as she buried her head into his shoulders.

"Um… I already have a girl that I love a lot…" he explained as he unwound the girl's arms. She attempted a pout and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I know you've got the hots for that Italian asshole… but wouldn't it be better if you hang out with me? I'm sure that I can please you sssooo much better." She whispered into his ear. Antonio pushed her away with an awkward expression on his face as she tried to straddle his lap.

"Si, I do love my Lovi, and I would prefer if you do not interfere… I came to this school for her…" he tried to get past the girl who blocked the door. She had a frustrated look on her face as he was desperately trying to approach the door.

"Well… I already told your bitch that if I don't get you, then no one will… so you had just bestowed a burden on her because I will make her aaaalllll wasted so that she wouldn't be worth anything any more~ How does a group rape sound like to you?" she gave a cackle as she opened the door and let herself exit the office. Antonio's face fell as he let the words sink in along with the laughter of the girl down the empty hallways…

"Oh… nononononononono…." Antonio mumbled before thinking of how to warn him tomato tomorrow before it was too late…

Mi Lovi es el único para mí!- My Lovi is the only one for me!

**Group Rape!**

**Conquistador!Antonio soon will be premiered!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK**

**'Cause I was typing up oneshots... and that took a lot of time... ahahahaha... this chapter's kinda like... fucked up, but this had to be there in order for the story to progress, so sorry to anyone that doesn't like it... o.o**

**Thank you pi-or-pie, nemiah( blame google translator for the spelling error XD), zoebella9898, Mister Melancholy, and thelivinggirl for reviewing!**

**And Mister Melancholy, the USUK relationship is not going to be posted in this story, but I posted it along with my other oneshots, so look for it in the table of contents for my collection of oneshots that I was typing up ( Anytime, Anything, Anywhere... or something along those lines... I'm not sure what the title of the fic is...) and find the one with your name.**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"But Lovi~"

"Antonio, can you just shut up about that? You've told me that it was going to fuckin' happen a week ago, but other than those assholes trying to pull a few shitty tricks, the-"

"Lovi... Listen to me..." Antonio's voice dropped a bit as he grabbed Lovina's wrist. She gave a tug, trying to free herself from the restraints, but the Spaniard's grip was strong, so there was no help trying to claw her way out of his hands.

But a fuckin' kick in the shin sure helped.

"Seriously tomato bastard, don't you have a JOB to do? Ya think that they're paying you so that you can fuckin' touch me all day?" she fumed and walked right out of the door. Antonio gave a worried look before dashing out of the office to defend his little tomato of any danger...

As if she needed his help... She'll probably just kick the guy in the balls or something...

But who said that there was only one guy?

Xxx

"God, seriously, I told you to do what I asked you, like, a week ago, and you guys still haven't done it?" a shrill voice rang through the air as a group of men held bored expressions on their faces, pretending to pay attention to the teenager on front of them.

"Girlie, I asked you already... What's in it for us?" a man rolled his eyes as the blond continued to blah on about how they were so untrustworthy... And a bunch of other crap. Rachel stared at the man hard before answering.

"Well… other than I just gave you the option of enjoying a girl for yourselves… I guess that I'll say that you'll get the benefit of two hundred dollars each if you complete the job." She huffed… that seemed to draw the attention of the man.

…

"You've got yourself a deal… but what's in it for you?" he asked, a gleam in his dark blue eyes. She gave a smirk after getting the attention of the men that she'll use, but didn't answer the question as she walked off, stuffing fifty dollars in each of the men's hands as they grinned in satisfaction.

_Me? Well… I get the man… the one that'll make everyone jealous… and the one that'll make that Italian bitch shut up for lifetime…_

Xxx

"Doctor Fernandez, could you please return to your rightful office… seeing that I'm trying to teach here?" the teacher questioned - or ordered the man, whichever term you want to use - him, seeing that the moment that he stepped foot in this classroom, everyone had their attention on him… whether it was jealously, admiration, amusement, or just plain puzzlement. Lovina punched the Spaniard on the arm, in agreeing to what her teacher just said.

"I told you so! Now go, tomato bastard!" she grabbed the man and tugged him out of the office. Some of her friends smirked and laughed at the expression on the couple's faces, while the teacher rubbed her temples and proceeded to chuck a piece of chalk at the loud American.

…

"Antonio… why are you following me like this?" the Italian scolded the man in front of her in the empty hallways out side of the classroom. Antonio gave a nervous glance around the place before answering to her request.

"Lovi, listen to me… a girl… I don't know her name… but she threatened to have you raped beca-"

"Seriously, do you THINK that I'm going to let myself get raped so easily? Hell no! I'm gonna be kicking that guy in his messed-up balls before he can do anything to me… Stop worrying about me… I'm not a little kid anym-"

"Lovi, please don't say that… I can't bear it if you did… get …r-raped… I don't want mi Lovina to get violated…" he kissed the furious girl in front of him before letting her hands go, leaving her to sink in what he just said. She gave him an odd look before rolling her eyes.

"Did you actually took the time and think about what the girl said? Aren't there things like…? EMPTY THREATS?" she emphasized on the two words, trying to make her point clear to her boyfriend. The Spaniard's head gave a cock as he though through the whole thing.

"Um… Ehehe…. No…" he gave a weak chuckle and Romana gave a slap to his head. A glint of something fleeted through the Spaniard's eyes, but the Italian was fuming so much that she didn't even catch sigh of it.

"Seriously… idiot… I'll talk to you after school… SO GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" she shooed the man towards the direction of the doctor's office as she went entering the door of her classroom and shut the door with a rather loud slam. Antonio's normally happy smile broke into a more sadistic one as the Italian girl got out of his view…

"Si, Lovina, empty threats… but if I find out that they're real threats…" he gave a dark chuckle before strolling down the hallway.

"Voy a destrozar cada una de esas personas…" the quiet echoing of those words could be heard, and Lovina could feel an unnatural chill down her spine, despising the warm temperature of the room.

"Yes I will…" he murmured to himself as he walked into his office…

And opening the door into the face of the annoying Rachel… who now has a impressive amount of blood sporting out from her nose...

Voy a destrozar cada una de esas personas- I will destroy every one of those people

**So... howdya like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: let me get this straight to you guys. 1. yes, there will be USUK in here, but the omakes that concerns more about the other pairs I will write will be in another fic. Or, if you like USUK, I made them have Alfred babies in my new fanfic. check it out? 2. I know that I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm getting there... it's just writer's block... seriously, on my first fanfic, I've updated tat story 43 days in a row, nonstop. so I don't know what's with this lack of imagination that I'm having right now.**

**Thank you Mister Melancholy, nemiah, Saberfrost, i wrote this song for you, pi-or-pie, and zoebella9898 for reviewing! reviews make me high~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Damn, I don't know what the hell that fuckin' tomato bastard has got in his brain." Lovina muttered as everyone quickly shuffled out of the classroom. Bella gave her glance before edging over to her and leaned in towards her ear.

"Hey, did you also feel that weird chill down your back last period after Antonio left?"

Rolling eyes…

"No shit, how could you not feel it? It's so fucked up freaky, everyone could feel it."

"I seriously feel bad for the person that he meets next. Seriously, do you know how frea-"

"Wait, who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Antonio, of course!" the blonde stared at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That was… the tomato bastard?" Lovina raised an eyebrow at the other girl, who replied with a nod and continued on with her speech.

"Yeah, you don't remember? I think… when you were seven that Turkish kid broke your arm, and you should've seen how mad Antonio was at that time. Man, he was even scarier than Ivan…"

Another shiver crawled up her back…

"And…" she asked after Bella trailed off. The girl widened her eyes in disbelief at how the Italian girl was so uninformed.

"You seriously don't know? Where have you been hiding? In a hole?"

"I was in the hospital, dammit."

"Oh, right… well, you remember how that kid had a tree house, and you broke your arm because he pushed you? And after you came back from the hospital there wasn't a tree house anymore, and it looked like a bear mauled it out?"

Nod, nod

"Yeah, 'cause Antonio hacked it up with that axe of his dad's."

…

"Ok… that's just pure fucked up… he did that?" curiosity was seeping out of the Italian girl as the warning bell rang, and Bella quickly trotted in the direction of her next classroom, but the girl turned around and gave Lovina a look before warning her.

"Lovina, you may not have seen it before, but Antonio is one hell of a demon when he's mad…"

And with that she walked off.

Xxx

"Goddamnnit! What the fuck was that for?" Rachel yelped as the blood continued to trickle down her nose, making an impressive puddle on the floor of the office. Antonio looked unfazed at the situation, seeing that this was the half-assed annoying girl that threatened him to try to get what she wanted.

"Um, hello? Injured patient right here! You're supposed to help me, aren't you? She waved her hand at the Spanish man as he hung up the phone in his office and stood up. He gave an unconcerned look at her before speaking to her.

"So… from what you said last week, is Lovina really going to get… raped?"

Emphasis on the last word… along with a forced smile from the Spanish man. Rachel gave a snort, I dunno how, with that broken nose of hers, and replied with a superior voice.

"Hell yes… unless you decide to choose me in place of her… and fix my nose, along with some other… services… don't tell me that you'll sacrifice your girlfriend's virginity... or did you... already take it? You know that you can get locked up for doing that." her voice went to being seductive as she traced circles on Antonio's arms, making him draw back with disgust, a mood that he usually doesn't feel… but when he's in this phase… it was a mood that easily, _easily_ got triggered.

Especially when the person that angered you was the person that was touching you…

"Yes? Then I will leave now." He stated before putting on his coat and opening the office door. The girl's eyes widened at those words, and she grabbed onto his jacket, making him stop in his tracks.

"Hey, did you forget that I have a broken nose here? As the school's doctor, you're suppose to fix it." She stated with an hmph and gripped his jacket tighter. Antonio gave a sigh at the stubbornness of the girl, but his eyes brightened up at the sight of who he was calling earlier…

xxx

"If I hear another one of those insults I will… Personally. Make. Them. Go. To. Hell."

Oh… that scene would've been frightening… but I guess the sight of Lovina stabbing at her lunch with her sister hanging off of her arms just minus the effect… a lot.

"Sorella, don't pay any mind to them, ve~ They just can't see how much fratello Antonio loves you~ ve~" the twin comforted her, but everyone else edged away from the two sisters as soon as they saw the flushed face of Romano as her fork snapped into two.

"You know what! THAT'S IT! YOU, GET OVER HER- ah… shit…"

The mashed up tomatoes did not make the principle happy as it made its way down the front of her blouse… though it did shut the Italian girl up.

"Lovina Vargas. 4 o'clock. Detention room." And with another glare the woman made her out of the mob of teenagers, who were pointing and laughing at the older women.

...And… that was what caused the principle to punch a kid square in the stomach while he was laughing his head off, making him double over in pain as everyone watched in awe at the principle's awesomeness.

But of course, Gilbert is much more awesomer. It's A Fact.

xxx

"Hello Ivan, I'm glad that you could make it!" he greeted the Russian with a cheery tone so unlike the one that he was using before towards the fucked up bitch. The girl couldn't see what, or who he was talking to, but her whining stopped abruptly as soon as she saw the man.

"Well, Dr. Braginski will be the temporary doctor for today, seeing that I have some things to attend to. I hope that you two have a great time together." He said with a cheery sadistic tone and gestured to the man that just walked through the main office door. Rachel paled at the sight of the Russian man, recognizing who the person is.

"Y-you… fuck… wh-"

"I hope you enjoy your time, Ivan." Antonio said with a grin as the Russian eyed the trembling girl before him with pure delight and gently closed the door behind him.

"Now, it's time for extermination, si?"

Oh yes… it tis'

**Sorry for this filler chap. but I promise when we get to the fighting scene, Antonio will make everyone feel his awesomeness. pure awesomeness.**

**And how can you have awesomeness without Gilbert?**

**looking forward to it? me too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! and to the ones that don't celebrate it... well, happy thursday, or friday, or whatever day you're reading this. there's a kinda fluffy scene somewhere is here, and you'll know why the principle is the awesome person she is...**

**Thank you zoebella9898, nemiah (the ever so loyal reviewer for my fics that makes me so happy XD), pi-or-pie, Saberfrost, kiarikitten, and Kibacoe for reviewing. BUT I LOVE U GUYS TOO :)**

**And, Kibacoe here was asking about me omakeing the RoChu. Should I? if more than five people say I should then I'll work on it next week...**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Really! Sure we'll be there! Yeah... but we'll need to tell Yao about it… true… yeah, don't start without the awesome me there!"

Gilbert hung up the phone and gave a huge grin to the French man who was leaning over into his cubicle. A look of mischievous thought could be seen in the albino's eyes, and the Frenchman gave an involuntary smirk at those looks. Something fun was definitely going to happen…

"So, what did mon cher Antonio say?"

"Tonio wants us over at the school right now. And he said…" the Prussian's eyes brightened up as he was getting to the good part, and his usual 'kesesesesese' started acting up. The other man gave a sigh and slapped Gilbert's head, reminding him to get back on the point.

"Ow, fine… he said… that we're going to be KICKING SOME ASSES while we're there! Hell yeah, we haven't done that in a while… kesesesesesese…"

Started laughing agai- aha, he choked on his own spit…

Talk about his awesomeness…

"Gil, is Antonio is one of his, ah, conquistador stages again?"

"Guess so, why else is he going to use violence?" and eyebrow was raised at the tone of concern that Francis portrayed, but Gilbert shrugged at his own response as he stood up from the chair, making his back crack with every movement.

"But do you how scary he is when he is in the phase, mon cher? I perso-"

"He said that he'll introduce you to that French-speaking girl while we're there."

Aha, that sparked the Frenchman's interest… Gilbert gave a roll of his eyes at the reaction he got with that single sentence.

"Oh! The Seychellois? Chelles, it was? Fine, we'll g-"

"And what are you two talking about, aru?" a petit Asian man made his way through the stacks of paperwork throughout the albino's office as he sensed the presence of mischievous thoughts floating around the office place.

"Ah… Yao, it seems like our cher Antonio has asked us to go to the school and hel-"

"Francis, Gilbert, you know that you still have a mountain of paperwork to d-"

Ahem… point, point, stare, nod, and pat, pat…

"Kesesese, but Tonio said it was an… emergency… and you know what we'll if you don't let us go~ like las-" Gilbert sand with a happy tune, but that soon got cut off by a very frustrated Asian.

"Ah, fine, aru. Just because I know that you two will ditch work like last time and molest my co-workers, even though you already do th-"

"Ah, how can you accuse us of doing that?" the Frenchman put on a face of fake shock, making the Chinese man roll his eyes. Yao gave a wave of his hands at the two men before opening his mouth once again.

"Aru, just hurry up and go finish what he has asked you to do, AND, you two are getting back here before five o'clock or I. Will. Send. Ivan. After. You… Understood?" the Asian man emphasized those last words, wiping the smirks off of the two men's faces.

"Yes… we understand. Come, Gilbert, we don't want mon cher Antonio to be waiting!"

xxx

Antonio stalked the silent corridors with a menacing aura before stopping in front of the principle's office knowing that Lovina had gotten herself in detention…

Again…

For the fourth time…

A bright smile a set onto his face as he threw open the doors an-

Oh… she was sleeping… her usual scowl was nowhere to be seen upon her, rarely, peaceful face. Every thought of menace just gotten thrown out of the window as Antonio took in the sight in front of him. He gave a soft smile at how cute she looked… but, n-not that she wasn't already cu-

"I will be leaving now, Antonio. I trust that you can take over for me, right?" the principle finally broke the silence that Antonio held in the room. He quickly whipped around his head, for he didn't notice the woman that was there and…

Slammed his head into the coat rack by the door, making him wince in pain and making the older woman sigh. She gave a soft smile towards the scene before her as she put her stuff in her bag and stood up, walking straight up to the Spaniard.

"So… good thing this position was open for you to fill in… but you came here for her, didn't you? I remember how you would always be with her no matter how much she tried to push you away…" the older woman recalled memories from when Antonio was still in school. He gave a slight chuckle as he brought a strand of hair behind the Italian's ear, looking lovingly at the peaceful girl as he conversed back to the principle.

"It's because… well… I love her. It would pain me so much if she disappeared… or got hurt. I didn't even know when I started to love her, come to think of it… I guess you call it 'love at first sight'?" he gave a chuckle to his own words as the afternoon sun peeked through the blinds into the room. The older woman gave a little laugh at those words.

"Ah, always the emotional one, aren't you. Well, Francis and Gilbert make up for your pervertedness, don't they? You guys have always been together, I remember… when you three were little kids, you would always come over and steal the cookies from the top of the refrigerator… I guess it's the kind of treatment you get for being a naughty albino's aunt."

"Ah… sorry about that." The Spaniard gave an apologetic look to the other person, but she only gave a grin as she made her way to the open doo-

"Oh, and one thing… if by any chance you find a few unconscious bodies in the school anywhere throughout the week, please know I will try to get rid of them along with Francis and Gil." Antonio said with a cheery tone as he looked up from his position -Lovina's head resting on top of his lap- to the principle. She gave him a questioning look before shaking her head with a slight chuckle and gave a nod and closing the door behind her.

Antonio planted a gentle kiss upon the Italian's cheek before going for her lips as soon as the women left and propped her head on top of a pillow from a nearby closet before standing up and giving her another kiss upon her lips again. And with that, he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him…

Ramming himself right into the front of three hefty-looking men.

**So... how was it? Gil is going to do some ass kicking and Francis, well, i guess, is going to do some molesting... or more.**

**R&R?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sunday... damn, end of the long week off. School tomorrow! I've been thinking... it would be so awkward if my teacher or a classmate of mine read my freaking stories... so awkward if they found out I wrote them...**

**Oh, yeah, just curious, but anyone out there in the PowayUSD schools?**

**Thank you kiarikitten, Kibacoe, pi-or-pie, Still Dazzled, zoebella9898, nemiah ( thanks for pointing out spelling mistake), and PandaDominatin for reviewing~ love your reviews!**

**And, the RoChu omake is being worked on right now, and also... maybe a Gerita one... maybe...**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Oh, my god, why the hell is the fuckin' door locked? Now we'll have to go _all the way _to the back and bust the damn lock op-"

"Gilbert, mon cher, you're suppose to push the door, not pull it, remember?"

The door swung open as Francis applied slight pressure on the handle, displaying the vacant hallways to the school, and he gave a raised of his eyebrows to the the albino on his left, who was making a weird face at how things turned out.

"Oooohhhhh, yeah, I knew that. The awesome me was just testing your skills, that's right…" the albino mumbled as he followed his French friend in, reassuring himself that he didn't just mess up and that he is definitely still very, very awesome.

To the power of a few million… or more, depends on how you look at it.

"And, where the hell is 'Tonio anyways? We're on a fuckin' time limit here! Why can't Mattie be here~" he stretched as he walked around the corner, finally coming back on the topic of why they were here at their old high school. Francis gave a shrug in response and slowed down to walk besides the albino, who was ranting on how they had only less than two fuckin' hours until the crazy Russian will come after them and rip their guts out, and…

That's when they saw a body gets thrown in their path, and a cheery Spaniard walking up behind the body along with a man in a headlock, giving his two friends a smile, making this seem like it happened everyday.

Well, maybe back in high school… but it sure made Gilbert and Francis smile as that saw all of the action that was to happen, and the other group of people making their way to the Spaniard, some limping while some picking up fallen weapons.

"So, Tonio, you called us for this? How can you keep all of the fun to yourself for such a long time? You could've called the awesome me sooner!" Gilbert cackled before running into battle with plenty of enthusiasm with only bare hands along with the other two chuckling lightly to themselves as they saw how much fun their friend was having.

"Well, good luck, mon cher." Francis gave a grin before he and Antonio threw themselves into the battle behind the cackling Prussian.

Xxx

"Ugh… damn, where did the bitch go?" Lovina rubbed her eyes a bit before sitting up from the couch in the office, the afternoon sun peeking through the blinds as she noticed the tim-

"Shit! Four thirty-seven! Damn, Feli's going to worry so fuckin' much and cry to that potato bastard again that I'm not going to be home and that I probabl-"

Click.

"Wait, no… no no no no no no no no no no no. SHIT! Why the fuck is it locked!" the Italian cussed at the door as she tried to turn the handle, only to hear the sound of the lock firmly in place, and she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister.

"Ve~ sorella! Where are yo-"

"Locked up in the principle's office. Don't freak up again. I'm going to come home. Make pasta for dinner." the older Italian cut her sister's talking off, knowing that a mountain of talking would be coming towards her if she didn't. The Italian on the other end of the phone was silent for a while, probably processing everything that her sister just said, and Lovina could practically hear her smiling on the other end.

"Ve~ Okay sorell-"

"Arrivederci." Lovina said quickly before hanging up on her sister, not wanting to waste her battery on the random nonsense that her sister was probably going to continue on...

And because something hit against the office door with a loud thud, and through the tinted window panel on the door, Lovina could see a smear of blood from the body that someone just threw. And along with a lot of ruckus heading her way, she backed away from the door, trying the be as far away to it as possible.

xxx

"Oh, my, god! That fuckin' ass Russian is allowed to do this to me? What the hell is the world going to?"

A blond girl screeched as she heaved her still bloody body into the house, though no one was there to hear her rant on and on about how she hated her fuckin' life, and that she wished that she could just kick the half-assed Italian out of school, and lock that stupid, though still incredibly sexy, doctor up in jai-

…

A devilish grin appeared on her face as she hastily pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered, making the grin on her face wider, and she responded almost immediately, unable to hide the glee in her voice.

"Yes, is this Gwen? Oh, yes! It's me, Rachel! Hey, I got some information that might be good for you, Want to hear it? Seriously, it's going to be such juicy news!"

"... is it?" the voice responded, but a tone of interest could be heard by Rachel, and her grin turned in to one that was more malicious as she talked on.

"Of course dear, and you're going to be the first one to report about it!"

_Yes, and I'll make sure that he loses his job at school and become the center of publicity… just wait…_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: next chappy~ sorry to those of you that thought my chappys are too short, but after this one, I'm probably going to update them with about 2000 words. cuz the plot gets better from here. TY**

**Thank you pi-or-pie, kiarikitten (ty, changed it.), nemiah (ya! luv talking to u, 30 mins away...), RainbowRaptor400, zoebella9898 (sweet and simple~ luv u too), and BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger~**

**Oh yeah, working on the RoChu oneshot and a GerIta one... do any of you like the sound of a GerIta oneshot? and there's a Spamano oneshot plot bunny drilling its way into my head...**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Hey! 'Tonio! Is that bat-shit crazy aunt of mine still here?"

A kick to the groin, a bash on the head with a coat rack…

"Ah, Gil, it is not nice to say suck cruel things to a women, though she does have her, ah, aggressive points"

More slamming around, bodies unconscious, some fell through the window…

"Huh? Oh, no! She left moments ago! Gave me and my Lovi some time together~ Why?"

"'Cause I broke another window… damn, she's not gonna be fuckin' happy about that."

Another shatter pieced the air, some bruises were forming, some blood was splattered, a bullet whizzed through the crowd…

Wait, what?

Bullet?

"OK, I've been VERY tired of all the screwed up crazy things that happened today, so if you don't get out of my way, I will MAKE YOU!"

Ah… Vash…

Vash?

"Hey… Haven't seen you in a long time! Did you come here to bath in my awesomeness?"

A hard glare was delivered towards the direction of the albino, and everyone else backed down a bit as the shorter Swiss man made his way toward the middle of everything, and turned around with two guns in his hands.

"If you want to fight, do it outside. There are still people in here, so if you do not want to feel a bullet, I suggest that you guy GET OUT… OF MY SIGHT."

"Oh, so mister almighty wants to threaten a mob of grown-ups with his amaaaaazing shooting skills, doesn't he? Oh, I'm soooooo sca-"

A bullet blew the man's watch straight off of his wrist.

"So, still trying to tease a person with a gun in his hands? OUT!" Vash ordered in a harsh tone, making the other mob of man grumble and rush out of the hallway.

Seeing that Vash sent about seven bullets after them.

"Merci, ma chere V-"

"You three too. I don't care if Antonio now works here. OUT."

"Che, fine, fine. Be that way you ass." Gilbert grumbled, pulling the other two men with him out of the building.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" the French man and the Prussian stared at their friend, who dashed off at the office door and approached the locked door knob. He opened the tentatively, only to have a blur of brown jump out at him.

"You Bastard!" Lovina growled as she rolled on top of him, slapping him senselessly while shooting out profanities in Italian at the Spaniard, who in turn was trying to take control of the situation. His two friends tried to edge away from the two people on the floor, knowing that getting involved in the situation would not be a good idea.

…Yes, they tried it before.

And Francis ended up with a pain in his balls for three days while Gilbert had a black eye with multiple bruises on his stomach.

Antonio must be made of steel by now…

"Lovi~ please stop it."

Fumble, tumble, fumble, bam.

"Oh~ I like the position you two are in~ Gil, can't you see the possibilities?"

"Y-you wine bastard! Get him off of me!"

Antonio was now on top of Lovina, holding her two hands above her head while hovering over her. His face dangerously near her blushing face as he breathed down on her, panting while doing so.

And to those of you that have a dirty mind, you know what Francis meant.

Aha? Yeah, I guessed so.

Xxx

"Ve~ sorella said that she's going to come home soon." Feli announced as she got off the phone with her sister.

Scratch that, she got hung up by her sister.

The German looked at her while Alfred and Arthur were bickering slightly in the kitchen as the smell of burnt food wafted through the room.

Yes, Arthur was back for another cooking lesson.

Not sure if he improved though…

"Ja, you should go help Alfred and Arthur with the cooking, Feli." The German gave a slight smile as the lights of the TV flickered in the background and the sounds coming from it could only be barely heard while the Italian gave him a peck on his cheeks, making his cheeks get dusted with a light pink as Feliciana quickly pranced off to the kitchen, where everything suddenly got quiet.

"…Feli?" the German had a confused look on him face as the Italian came bounding back with a huge smile on her face and she sat down by him, snuggling into his arms, making him uncertainly pull her closer.

"W-weren't you going to go help Arthur?" he mumbled into her mess of hair—hiding his blush– before she looked up and gave a slight giggle.

"Ve~ Arthur and Alfred are having a make-out session in the kitchen."

"O-oh…"

Awkward turtle moment…

The volume of the TV got turned on louder as Ludwig blushed again, aware of the moans coming from the direction of the kitchen and concentrated hard on the sounds of the TV to try and block out the noises that were floating out in the air. Feli gave no concern to the background noise and quietly drifted off to sleep in his arms, making him smile again at her expression.

It was almost the best moment he had this week.

Almost…

Because he stared in shock as the news flashed on, displaying the face of, yes, Antonio as the main preview of the next section of news.

"… health teacher seduces students? What is the truth? Stay tuned to find out."

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH... yeah, meh. next chappy will be the part that I had wanted to write since the beginning of this story... stuff on sex and 'Tonio.**

**R&R?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: so I was at this park today with my friends... and then I remembered that the deadline is today so now I'm eating my dinner in front of the computer screen while typing to you guys, cuz some of you (I know who you are...) will come and get me if I don't update in time... well... enjoy... and a tad of USUK for those of you out there~ **

**Hey, any one of you know how to cure thanatophobia?**

**Thank you nemiah, BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger, Music Is Meh Life, pi-or-pie, Selene of the Pure Moon, zoebella9898, and kiarikitten for reviewing! XD XD **

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

After about… hm, fifteen minutes of a very flustered Italian and a very happy Spaniard, the foursome finally walked out of the messed up school.

… yeah

And not even after two minutes did they hear a very high pitched scream being emitted from the Frenchman as he and Gilbert's faces paled at the sight of the Russian stalking towards their war with a smile on his face.

… and a metal pipe.

Probably given to him by Yao…

"Oh, shit, shit, shit. 'Tonio… we're going to um… you know…"

"Oh, go ahead! Mi Lovi and I will just stay here and, um, watch you and Francis get chased by Ivan. It's fine! You can leave us here."

…What?

Oh right.

Run.

Lovina gave a snort at how fast the two men dashed off with a Russian 'kolkolkol' -ing right on their tails. Antonio just gave an amused look at his retreating friends as turned to Lov-

"Marukaite Chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu. Maru to ieba TOMAT-"

Shuffle, shuffle… open cell phone…

"¡hola"

"Um… Antonio, ja?" Ludwig's uncertain voice came drifting over the phone line, and the Spaniard gave a cock of his head at the tone of the German's voice. Lovina gave a raise of her eyebrows, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Si? Ludwig? What is it?"

"Um… I think that you and Lovino should better look out for any reporters or suspicious looking people while you two are out there. Please hurry up and get to Feli's house so I can explain this in more detail." The German said seriously, and the sounds of the TV could be heard in the background as Antonio gave a confused look at the Italian.

"Ah, Ludwig, would you mind giving me some details on what's happening? Lovi here is dying of curiosity…"

"Like hell I am!"

Ludwig gave a sigh as he directed his attention to the stirring Italian in his lap, and rubbed his temples as he heard the bickering of the Italian over the phone line, probably cussing at Antonio again.

"J-just… hurry up and get over here. The sooner the better."

And then he hung up on them.

"Ah… fine, fine. Come on Lovi~ let's get you home!" he said as he grasped her wrist, making her blush slightly, though made no attempt to jerk away, seeing that there was nobody around.

What she didn't know was that there was a black van stalking them slowly from behind as Antonio tugged her towards the way of her home.

And a pair of satisfied eyes from behind the window shield, along with a camera crew recording live.

Xxx

"Ahem… Alfred, Arthur, would you two like to continue somewhere else?" Ludwig said with a blush as a flustered Englishman had an American hand edging up towards his paler stomach, and the German made sure mot to look at the two people who were still in the kitchen.

He heard two pairs of shuffling feet and gave a relieved sigh as a door down the hallway closed, probably one of the empty guest rooms, and started his cleaning duties in the kitchen.

Because every time the Brit came over, he would always ruin something, or burn something, or blow up something.

Yeah, we all know that Arthur sucks at cooking. No offense Iggy.

"Feli, are you awake?" his head peeked over the kitchen counter as he tried to get the brown spots on the floor, and he gave a furious blush as he saw her shirt ride up her stomach as she gave a stretch to wake up.

And shoot… he didn't turn off the TV.

And shit, is that Lovina and Antonio on the screen.

Yeah… wait, is that live?

Ah, double shit.

"Ve~ is that sorella?" Feli gave a confused look at the German as she pointed at the TV screen, "why is she on TV?"

The German widened his eyes as he saw the two figures in the screen approach a house, and he quickly dashed off to the front door and yanked it open, only to pull the two people into the house. The two figures on screen suddenly disappeared, and suddenly some other reporter was over-voicing her thoughts.

"Hm… the health teacher and the student in the same house? Who was the one that was at the door? What relationship do those two people have? We'll try to find out during the course of this week, so be sure to stay tuned for our updates! This is Patricia Norman from channel seven*. Back to you, Horance."

Silence filled the room.

"What… the fuck was that?" Lovina pointed a finger at the screen and Ludwig backed off from the dark aura being emitted from the Italian as she stalked closer and gave a growl. Antonio and Feli looked at each other nervously before each grabbing a different person and seated each of them on a different couch, hopefully stopping the destruction that might take place if they didn't.

"Speak, potato bastard." She ordered, and Ludwig could only sigh as he started on what everyone else missed out on.

Save the fact that Arthur and Alfred are making out and possibility screwing each other somewhere in the house.

Xxx

"Hey, Bella, did you see the news just now?"

"Yeah Chel- Hey! Don't touch my stuff bro!... yeah Chelles… I can't believe who would do that though…"

"Ya, video chat! So Chelles… you saw what just happened, right?"

*roll eyes* " Yeah, that's what we were talking about a few moments ago Kat."

"I believe that they stopped after Ludwig pulled them into the house, right"

"Yeah Lili…hey, is that Vash with his new rifle?"

"Um… yes… brother had a stressful day at school today so I told him to go to the shooting range to let off some steam. I think it was because of Mr. Gilbert and Mr. Francis were at sch-"

"Ah… yeah, I saw them… Hey Kiku… did you see the news?... Shoot, Pochi, don't' do that!"

"Ah… Mei, did you know what happened?"

"No, but I heard some crashing after they went in, and then I heard shooting… might be Vash though."

"Ah… yes… It was brother… sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well, it's not like he killed anyone… not that I know of…"

"Weeeellllll… anyways… back on topic. What do you think will happen to them though? It's not like he did anything wrong? Even though from this point of view he sounds and looks like a pedo…"

"But he's only like three years older than her…"

"Yeah, but you know the news world works… if you have a teacher romantically involved with a student, usually the teacher gets fired and shunned or something like that shit…"

"Yeah… hey Lovina!"

"I think that you guys all saw that fuckin' shit?"

"YEAH! Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with the world?"

"Well, screw the world for all I care. If I find whoever did it I will call a hit on them. Figlio di puttana… cazzo cagna… succhiacazzi…"

"ooookay… you're sprouting Italian again…"

"Yeah… well I'm going now… I'm hearing Alfred fuckin' Arthur in one of the rooms from here and I'm gonna beat the shit out of them if I find their… stuff… on the bedsheets…"

"Oh… really? How do you know that Alfred's doing the fuc-"

"Good. Bye."

And then the screen turned blank.

**Okay...**

**for those of you that were waiting for the RoChu omake, i did it... ya for me! go to the collection of oneshots I have, go to the table of contents, go to the chapter for RoChu... and... yeah... for those of you that also read my other story, the PruCan omake is here along with their two awesome kids... meh!**

**OH YEAH, and whoever knows which marukaite chikyuu I got his ringtone from gets a cookie~ most of you knkow what I mean by cookies...**

**R&R! (okay, I asked this in my other story too... I know that one of the R means review... but does the other one mean rate or read? cuz I've seen it been used differently...)**

**U know... It would be so awkward if someone from my class is reading this...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Winter Break~ trust me, I'm going to be doing some more writing... and I might be starting a new multi-chappy! *wink, wink* PruCan~**

**Thank you zoebella9898 ( what's datass? srry...) Selene of the Pure Moon, pi-or-pie, BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger, nemiah ( what? explain plz? and yeah, Spain's MCK~), gaeaapril07, and i wrote this song for you for reviewing~ and i FINALLY realized what 'less then three' means XD LOVE~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Mr. Fernandez, would you mind telling us more information about you and your student's interactions?"

"Sir, would you min-"

"Mr. Fernandez, please give us a few minutes to let us have an interview!"

A shower of reporters got a door slammed to their faces while Antonio panted, a bit out of breath, as he leaned against the door that the he just closed from the overflow of people. The principle gave a weary glance at the window, where more reporters were trying to record what was happening inside of her office.

"Antonio, I would like to say that I will support you in anyway possible, if that is what you are worrying about." A frown appeared on the women's face as she closed the blinds, shutting the views of the inside to those on the outside. Antonio gave an out-of-breath chuckle as he straightened himself up and dusted the imaginary particles off of his shirt before proceeding to sit down on the chair that was provided.

"Ah, Mrs. Beilschmidt, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that I am causing you, I can't imagine how things turned out like this! Yo sé que yo no pierda mi trabajo-"

"Antonio."

"No puedo creer que por qué alguien haría esto a Lov-"

"Antonio!"

"Huh?"

The women sighed as she snapped him back into reality and stood up from her chair, walking towards the Spanish man who was still fidgeting at all of the commotion outside of the building.

"Let me make this clear: one, we are not firing you, but because the people out in society would suspect something if we don't remove you from your position, you cannot appear at this school until all this stuff has been cleared of.

He gave a slight nod, trying to follow on what she was saying.

"Two, if by any chance we find out who leaked that piece of false news, we will punish them if they are a student in this school. We cannot tolerate anyone who degrades someone else just for their entertainment."

"So… what should we do." The quizzical expression on his face made the principle roll her eyes as she rubbed her temples and sat back down on her chair.

"We will still pay you, though a bit less than what you would receive if you staying working at this school. Lovina will not receive any interviews considering this topic, and I suggest that you do not too. We will figure things out along the way, OK?" she looked at the Spaniard with tired eyes as the ruckus outside of the doors gradually faded away, signaling that the school day was probably ending soon.

Che, they're probably planning on interviewing every student that walks out of this school on this topic. Fuckin' reporters.

"So, until further notice, you would have to remain outside of this school. The parents wouldn't like it if they saw you here, considering how much people saw the news." She pointed at the phone in her office that had the plug pulled out of it to show her point. He gave a nod before standing up, opening the door quietly and closed it with a soft click behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mi lovi…I'm sorry." He mumbled as he treaded slowly down the halls.

Xxx

"Ve~ Ludwig… do you think sorella is going to be alright?" the younger Italian twin stared out of the window of Ludwig's car as they drove her back to her house, finally able to avoid all of those annoying cameramen and reporters that swarmed around the school.

The German gave a sigh as he parked the car in front of her house and carried the tired Italian in his arms inside the house, making her comfortable on the couch before going back to the opened door and closed it.

"This is going to be some harsh times for her, seeing how things are probably going to turn out. It would be best if more people supported her through these months, as probably things are going to get difficult." He sat next to her before she crawled into his lap and made herself comfortable on him, along with making the German's cheeks dust a faint pink. She wounded her arms around his neck and let her head fall into the crook of his neck, little sounds of sobbing working their way into Ludwig's ears.

It just broke his heart to hear her like that.

"*hiccup* Sorella doesn't d-deserve to be hurt like this. Fra *hiccup* tello A-Antonio is the best thing that's ever *hiccup* hap-happened to her… ve… they need e-each other…" the muffled sound of her voice could be heard by the man, and he gave a sigh before wrapping his arms around the Italian in his lap and kissed the side of her head, attempting to sooth her worries.

"Feli… you have to stay strong for you sister… don't cry, thing will get better. Please don't be like this." He mumbled as they stayed like this, and it wasn't long before he heard her dozing off, probably due to all of the emotions flying around in her head.

A smile graced his lips as he continued to embrace her like this, and he closed his eyes before falling asleep too.

Xxx

An echoing slap could be heard as the Italian stared horrorstruck at the snarling girl in front of her.

Scratch that, snarling _girls_.

"You slutty bitch." A girl murmured before kicking Lovina again in the abdomen and left with her group of girls, throwing unfriendly glances at the Italian girl before disappearing down the vacant hallway.

Everything that the girls said moments ago now came flooding into Lovina's head.

_Bitch._

_Why would he like someone like you? Everyone else would rather have your nice sister than have this fucked-up whore who cusses all day._

_Yeah, leave it to you to ruin everything for our school's reputation. Now we're known as the school with the pedophile, jackass._

_Whore._

_I don't even get why he likes you. You're just a scowling ugly bitch who doesn't even try and be friendly. Seriously, just give up on trying seducing him. How you even managed to get him to be your boyfriend is-_

"SHUT UP!"

A loud thud brought Lovina back to reality along with her sudden outbreak, and she gave a weary glance to her hand, knowing that she must have done something to it to make such a loud sound like that.

Aw shit, it's starting to bruise.

She gave a long sigh as she closed her eyes, replaying the images over and over again in her head, no able to make them stop. She pushed herself up-

"The fuck, the fuck, THE FUCK!" the sudden pain jolted through her whole body as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down again due to the harsh kick from earlier.

And the multiple punches from the other groups of girls earlier in the day.

Yes, _groups_

A stifled sob worked its way up her throat, and she bit her tongue from crying out loud, only to taste the blood from the harsh punch from earlier. She leaned her head back as the tears threatened to leak out of the corners of her eyes, and gave a slight jolt when she heard fast paced footsteps coming her way.

_Merda._

"Lovi!"

Hey eyes flew open at the familiar sound and her head twisted toward the hastily approaching Spaniard, who has his eyes wide open as he took in the scene in front of his, quickly kneeling down to check if she was alright.

"Antonio…" Her strained tone could be heard by the Spaniard as he stopped his movements, noticing that she had called his name, and gave a quizzical look at the Italian girl as she reached up for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that there was no space in between them.

…

And then she broke down and cried

Yo sé que yo no pierda mi trabajo- I know I should lose my job

No puedo creer que por qué alguien haría esto a Lovi- I can't believe why anyone would do this to Lovi.

**...this is what happens what I write when I'm not happy...**

**now I go back and read it, damn it's depressing.**

**R&R? PLZ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: well, my mom is hurrying me, so this is gonna be short. THIS CHAPPY WAS TYPED ON THE COURSE OF SUGAR HIGH CONDITION. this chappy is so random**

**oh yeah, was watching the eurovision songs, and only one thing came to mind- if Korea was there, man... they would PWN everyone there. go listen to Lucifer by SHINee and you'll understand**

**Thank you nemiah, BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger, pi-or-pie, Saberfrost, Selene of Pure Moon, zoebella9898, and Glimmyfrost for reviewing~ :)**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

Her eyes opened with a crack and met with the sunlight being filtered from the shades. An arm was arou-

Wait, what?

Her eyes flew open after noticing that she was in a completely different environment that she was in the last time she was conscious… and the fact that SOMEONE was sleeping by her.

Guess who?

Well, obviously…

She gave a rub of her temples as the man besides her stirred, and gave a sigh as she remembered what happened the last time she was awake…

_Right, I cried… and then I passes out, and th- WAI, WAIT, WAIT. TIME OUT!._

She flew out of the bed and ripped the covers off of the bed, causing Antonio to meet the cold morning air and wake up from dreamland.

And now he was faceplanted to the cold wooden floor as Lovina searched the mattress for any evidence of… what ever she was looking for.

After a sigh of relief from her search, she gave a stretch of her body to find any unnatural soreness, and after a few moments of silence, she gave a light smile and plopped back onto the mattress, while looks of confusion were being delivered by the Spaniard.

"Um… Lovi… what were you doing?"

She gave him a glance and gave a roll of her eyes at the stupidness of her boyfriend, and stood up again after glancing at the clock by his bedside as he crawled up into the bed.

"Nothin' you need to know, bastard." A swift reply along with a heavy blush on her face only made the Spanish man more confused, and she gave a annoyed sigh before giving a quick peck on his cheeks before muttering a 'good-bye' and walked out of his bedroom, with the sound of the back door closing only a few moments after.

And, of course, he had no idea of what just happened during the course of the previous minute-or-so.

Yeah, me neither, it was kinda quick… and confusing… and hush, Antonio doesn't need to know what she was looking for, 'kay? Good.

Wait, you guys DO know what she was looking for, right?

xxx

"Sorella! Where were you last ni-"

"Somewhere I didn't fuckin' want to be. Now get out, I need my sleep. And a bath. And some disinfectors. And maybe a few tomatoes…"

"Ve~ I'll get the tomatoes for you!"

"Yeh, whatever. Gonna go clean the tomato-bastard's germs off of me now."

…

"Ve? Did you and Brother Antonio have se-"

"HELL. NO."

"But that will be so sweet~"

"BULL. SHIT. BRICKS. Go get the tomatoes."

xxx

"Sir, have you in anyway had any sexual intercourse with the student in question?"

…

"…Huh? Wha?"

The Spanish man stared dumbfounded at the people right outside of his front door, for he was GOING to get the evening newspaper, but instead found a bunch of people behind his two friends (who were going to ask Antonio for a few beers, since they ran out, and were looking a bit nervous as they stood there, 'cause… you know, they didn't want him to think that they brought the reporters to his front door) with eager faces for his answer, and the Frenchman gave a sigh before walking up to the Spaniard and draped an arm around his shoulders.

Seeing Antonio had no idea what he was asked, and as the infamous perve- AHEM… love master, he would explain it to Antonio in a much simpler way.

"Antonio, mon cher, she meant that did you and little Lovina have any romantic, hot, ste-"

"Shit, you frenchie, just get to the fuckin' point!" Gilbert groaned as he eyed the people behind him, and swore under his breath in German, hoping that they would just leave them alone and let them get their damn beer.

And Francis just gave an annoyed look at the albino before responding back to his, er, suggestion.

"But that would ruin the imagination!"

Gilbert gave a roll of his eyes, and instead turned to Antonio and asked him the question… his way.

"Mein Gott. 'Tonio, did you and your Italian fuck each other senselessly on your countertop like goddamn rabbits or not?"

Francis gave a wrinkle of his brows as the cameramen and reporters down there were enjoying this unusual conversation between these three friends - and recording it, but he couldn't care less – and shook his head after a moment of thought.

"Gil, that's such a horrible image, although it would make a nice scene once you think about it…"

"Sir, can you please answer the question?" a kind of irritated man asked the Spaniard, for he wasn't getting what he was here for, and the idiotic man wasn't listening to him, and DAMN, seriously, can't he just answer one simple question?

Though he's not supposed to answer it these people anyways…

"Wait, but won't that hurt?"

A groan could be heard throughout the crowd, and Gilbert gave a face palm to the oblivious mood of his friend.

Well, Francis was going to respond to that question, but seeing the situation… it would do to answer that question later.

"Antonio, just answer the fuckin' question already…"

Well, someone's getting pissed off from not getting his beer…

…

"Um…" the Spaniard grinned sheepishly and turned to the lady again, "what was the question again?"

xxx

Lovina gave a groan before flipping off the TV screen shut after witnessing her boyfriend and his friend's… 'Interesting' conversation about… yeah…

He forgot that he wasn't supposed to talk to the reporters…

And he forgot that he wasn't supposed to answer them if they asked him a question…

And he pretty much just made a fool of himself on TV.

THE FUCK.

And where the hell were those tomatoes that Feli was going to bring her six hours ago?

Xxx

The noise of the screen turning off could be heard through the quiet room, and the women gave a calculating glance at the people in front of her.

"He said no, you guys."

"…"

"Hm… and if I remember correctly, that if no sexual relationship has been made, then he is not breaking the law…"

"…"

"So why are you guys trying to make his life harder than it already is?"

The principle's gaze turned cold as she eyed the reporters in front of her, and everyone shrank under her gaze.

A moment of silence…

"Mrs. Beilschmidt?"

"Yes?" everyone turned around towards the voice that broke the silence, and a petite woman was shown as the center of attention.

"W-well, I've only heard this from Gwen… y-you know, the reporter that announced this news? Yeah… and s-she told me that one of her friends told her about… this."

"And who is it?" a pregnant pause could be heard from the smaller woman, and it took a moment of hesitation before she replied.

"Rachel, miss."

The German woman gave a narrowing of her eyes as an image of that snobby girl came up to mind, and she tightened her fists before displaying a slight smile to the group in front of her.

"Well, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I will be having some important things to… tend to."

And with that she exited the office and stalked down the hallways, leaving a room of confused reporters, with only one thing in mind.

_She was the one… Rachel._

**R&R?**

**Oh yeah, thank you hidekaz-sama for the GerIta moment in episode 91, or world episode 38 or something, maybe 39. you made me so happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: ah, well... there was some problems, and yeah... my cousin died over winter break... so... yeah. sorry for keeping you waiting?**

**Thank you nemiah, Selene of the Pure Moon, SuperMiniMutt, kiarikitten, and pi-or-pie for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"So... Antonio, what do you think of this situation?" Francis asked while twirling a lock of his ever-so-tidy hair around his fingers as he and Gilbert lounged out in the Spaniard's living room.

Yeah... they finally got their beer though. Just FYI

The Spanish man gave them a short glance before returning his attention back to their dinner that he was preparing and gave a moment of thought before returning the French man's question.

"Well... what would you two do then?"

Oh yeah, their dinner's paella with a side of roast chicken and tomatoes, just FYI.

"Well... first of all I woul-"

"Take my Birdie, and we'll run out of town with each other and then make little awesome Gil-babies~"

Two pairs of eyes stared at the albino lounging on the couch, and he gave them a smirk-ish grin before turning back to the running TV. Francis gave a sigh before reaching over a smacked the Prussian off the couch.

"Gil, cher, we're being serious here!"

"But I was serious! At least, that's what I would do!"

"And how would you two do that? Matthieu's a man, remember?"

Gilbert gave a roll of his eyes at the French man, who in turn gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, 'Tonio wanted my awesome advice, so I gave it to him. You don't like it? think of somethng yourself."

"Well, that was just stupid! That won't work out in this cas- GIL! don't throw your cans at me! You're going to stain my clot- HEY! look what you did! this is pure silk! "

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really give a flying fuck about your clothes..."

"HOW DARE Y-"

Smack, smack, slap, punch, kick, scratch, slap, punch,

BITCH SLAP.

Francis gave a smirk...

Gilbert gave a growl...

Antonio gave a little chuckle as his two best friends fought and bickered at each other again, and sent out an email on his laptop before returning to the making of their meal.

xxx

School.

Ah, who gives a fuckin' damn about school.

…

And with that Lovina's head fell back onto her pillow and fell back asleep.

Xxx

"Say what, bitch?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Hand it over... or would you rather me go tell your superior about that little liar friend of yours and tell him that you're reporting false news? Libel is a worthy of suing… if I remember correctly."

The two women stood there staring at each other as the pregnant silent only grew.

Gwen gave a snarl after a while, and a look of pure victory could be seen on the other women's face as the reporter tossed her cell phone onto the table in front of them and crossed their arms before warning Ms. Beilschmidt.

"Record what you want, bitch. I'm deleting that conversation as soon as you finish." And she looked away, while cursing under her breath, as the German women snatched the cell phone off the tabletop.

xxx

"Hey, what do you think of this email, KIku, aru?"

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow as Yao turned his laptop towards his direction, and took a moment to read the message as the Chinese man took the time to call up his little brother up to his office.

"Well, do you think we should take up the offer, aru?" Yao said as he brushed a tangle out of his long black hair, all the while trying to pry the laptop back from the Japanese man, who was trying to access another anime page from it.

Snatch, fumble, pry.

"... I do not see the harm, it would be a good idea to help Antonio-san, seeing that he is in a rather difficult situation."

Yao gave a little roll of his eyes at the flustered looking man, who had lost their little tug-a-war a while ago, and rested his head on his hands, putting on a look of thought before responding.

"Very well... when Hong come up I'll as-"

"What."

The two Asian men looked up from each other and towards the direction of the figure standing in the doorway of Yao's office. The man had a face of blankness as he walked into the room and seated himself down in one of the couches around the small table.

"Why did you call me up here, ge ge?"

"Oh, wait..."

Yao returned his attention back to the screen of his laptop and handed it to Hong, who read the message from Antonio in just a series of seconds.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Your boyfriend has a brother that works as a lawyer, right? Nikolas?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you ask Ice if his brother can stand in place as Antonio's lawyer, in case he is held in place of a crime, aru?"

"..."

"There's a stash of firecrackers behind the oatmeal cookies in our cupboard at home."

...

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." the Cantonese one finally replied, making the Chinese man sigh, and walked back out of the room... muttering something under his breath.

...Hm, it seems like Kiku and Yao hadn't noticed that gleam in Hong's eyes.

Be prepared for utter destruction in your kitchen, Yao...

**Oh yeah, updating will take a while after this... I'm gonna take apart that collection of oneshots that I have, edit, add more (including the omakes for this story... and my other story...) and... post them. so... yeah. more RoChu and USUK for you guys out there...**

**Hm... R&R?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: HI *tentative wave* Long time no see... Sorry... I had Science Olympiad competition, so... yeah... and since I won 1st place for an event in Regionals, I'm going to State sometime in the month-or-so. I think. That's what my school said... so sorry, cuz I was cramming and studying...**

**Thank you zoebella9898, nemiah, LovinaxTonio95, moonfleur, pi-or-pie, SuperMiniMutt, and Selene of the Pure Moon for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"SSSOOORREELLLAAAA~"

"ngh…"

"Ve~ why weren't you at school today?"

"I didn't feel li- FUCK! GET OFF!"

Lovina's head immediately shot up from under the covers after Feli successfully roused her from her sleep with a pounce to her sleeping form, and tossed the covers, along her Italian sibling, off the bed with a slight 'umph' before sitting upright with a pissed look on her face.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake now, happy?" she looked at the form of her sister under the covers as she gave a slight crack of her neck, and few rustles came from under the bunched-up covers before Feli's head popped out, along with a little 've~'.

"Sorella! Why didn't you come to school today?"

Lovina rolled her eyes as she proceeded to step onto the cool wooden floor while her younger twin detangled herself from the heap on the ground. All the while ignoring that annoying pounding in her head.

"SORELLA!"

"WWWHHHAAATTTT!"

"V-ve…P-People at school were all wondering, and talking, and gossiping, and rumorin-"

"Ugh, get to the point…"

"…where you were, what you were doing, Fratello Antonio and you, and… and… it wasn't pretty… ve…"

Lovina's footsteps to the door stopped mid-way, and gave a hard look at the desperate sister that she had, before turning around to face Feli.

"Look, it's called 'rumors' and 'gossips' for a reason, Feli. Truthfully, I don't give a flying fuck about what they're saying, 'cause I know that it's not fuckin' true, okay? Now go make that pasta of yours and let me get to the bathroom, 'kay?"

The younger Italian gave a soft 've~' before stepping out of her sister's way, and the older girl immediately stormed to the bathroom, with mutterings of curses at something-or-another before slamming the door close.

…

"…sorella, are you having your period?"

…

"Ve~ so I'm right… no wonder sorella didn't go to school to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Xxx

"Seriously! Who does he think he is? DAMMIT! There's still a fuckin' scar… "

"Ugh, are you STILL talking about that thing? Seriously, you've been pissed about that thing for what, a week? Why does it ma-"

"Because HE thinks that just because he's a goddamn teacher he can do anything with me! What kind of teacher doesn't take responsibility for what he did?"

"Dude, sis, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't need to hear about the failing of pursue of love, or somethin'. Suck it up and stop being a bitch about it. Just because he's not interested in you doesn't mean that you should go after him like a desperate asshole and try to ruin his love life because you're fuckin' jealous of his girlfri-"

"God, just up bro. I'm going to do things how I like it. It's not like it's your life that we're talking about!"

"Well, it does matter when you constantly bitch about it, douchebag."

Rachel gave the teen on the couch a hard glare before walking out of the living room and into her own room, with the muttering of curses under her breath at her (awesome) brother

Sigh…

And there she goes again…

"Hello? Is the PTA?... Yes, it's Rachel… oh, you've heard about that incident too?... Yeah, I called you just to talk about it, as it concerns our school's dignit- Wait, let me get the door…"

… SLAM.

Dammit, now we can't eavesdrop…

Xxx

"Ice…"

"What, Hong?"

"My brother wants your brother to help with something."

"And?"

"Let him know."

"…sure."

"..."

"Have anything to do?"

"… Want to help me find the firecrackers?"

…

"…Why not…"

Xxx

"Francis?"

"Hm? What, mon cher?"

"Can you possibly get Gil off the couch? He's drooling…"

"Oh, sure…"

Antonio gave Francis a slight smile before returning to the TV on the screen, which was flickering with bright lights, in contrast of the dark room, and rolled ov-

BAM.

…sigh

"Francis, did you push Gil off the couch again?"

"Well, cher, how else would you suggest that I get him off the couch? I cannot ruin my delicate shirt with that drool of his, after that tarnishing with his beer…"

Antonio gave the Frenchman a raise of his eyebrows, and then stared at the still sound-asleep form of the albino Prussian *coughGermancough*, who, despite being pushed off of the couch, was still in deep sleep, somewhere in Lala Land.

…With Gilbirds and pancakes and Matthew strip teasing h-

Wait… no, out of Gilbert's mind, please…

Thanks…

"Well, mon cher, do you have something on your mind? It's unlike you to stay awake for such a long time, especially when it's…"

Looks at watch…

"One twenty-four in the morning…"

Antonio gave an uncomfortable shift of weight, and gave a weak chuckle as the words of Francis made their way into his ears, then rolled completely around so that he was facing Francis' form on the couch, a remote in one of the Frenchman's hand while in the other hand was another glass of wine.

"Lovina?"

"Si…" Antonio gave a sigh as he sat upright too; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while trying to straighten out his shirt, and gave a yawn as Francis took another sip of his beverage.

"Well, now that you are 'suspended' from school, or as Gil's aunt said, cher, there really isn't much of a choice except to be patient and wait."

"Well, there has to be something that I can do! Leaving mi Lovina in a situation like th-"

"I did not say that you have to, mon cher. It's a suggestion, but you do not have to follow everything I say, oui?"

Antonio stared at his friend as Francis's eyes remained on the screen of the TV, and gave a grimace as the relaxed pose of his friend made him feel like he was overreacting the whole time, as opposed to the carefree tone that the Frenchman replied him in.

"I-I just… mi amour… Lovina… there's only one more year for her to go, and I don't want to ruin it for her, I-"

"'Tonio, don't worry… things will sort out, as always. Just give us people some time to figure this out and we'll eventually make something out of it."

…

Sigh…

"You're right, Francis…, you're right…"

**Filler chapter-ish, though I really like typing the sibling arguement, since it's... natural, I guess, my sister and I argue like that, and oh, she just said that i have no life... cuz i was typing this document on Word... screw her.**

** small writer's block appearing...**

**R&R?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Whoa... I haven't touched this story in quite a while... hm... now that I look back, I should change a bit for the previous chapters... hm... sorry though, to all of you... have State Competition coming up...**

******As many of you know, Japan is in a lot of trouble and pain right now. Pray and hope for them. Let's all help them in the ways that we can. Hope for the safety of the wounded, and remember the ones that had pass by. Thank you**

**Thank you PunkxAnimexPrincess, pudgypanda456, kiarikitten, and APH- Indonesia for reviewing~ Thank you to all~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

Whispers.

Lovina didn't like whispers.

Especially when the people that were whispering were talking about her. She had more experience with secrets and whispers than one should have. Ones _about_ her, that is.

Is it that they all think that she can't hear her, or is it to just make her feel bad? Why make it so obvious that you're talking about someone if you don't even want that person to hear you?

Don't they know better? Don't they notice that you'll eventually find out? Don't they learn from past situations?

Short glances were tossed over shoulders at the Italian as she walked slowly down the hallway, some with hesitant glances and some with distrust. Multiple teens walked past the girl without even a second glance, either not knowing how to approach her or not knowing what to do if others saw them together with Lovina.

It made her feel sick.

Rachel was going to pay for this.

* * *

"Yo, Nikolas, look at this." The Dane poked the Norwegian's back as his eyes were glued on the computer's screen, reading the message that was sent to his boyfriend's email. Nikolas gave Mathias an irritated look before putting down his book, turning around to see what the Dane was telling him to look at.

"Well? What?"

"Dude, read what your 'lil bro sent you, and read the link that he sent you too…" Mathias responded to the other man, ignoring the annoyed tone, and pushed the Norwegian's laptop toward said owner. Nikolas raised an eyebrow at the Dane, and proceeded to do as the other man had suggested.

…

Two minutes…

Five minutes…

Seven minutes…

"Are you done yet?"

Ten minutes…

"Dude, Nikolas?" Mathias wave a hand in front of the Norwegian's face, severing his connection with the laptop screen, and Nikolas sat back with another annoyed look on his face before turning his attention to the desperate Dane that was waiting for an answer.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He replied, swiveling the chair back to his desk, which was stacked with papers, and proceeded to continue to work on his paperwork, unfazed by the expression that the Danish man had on right now.

"W-well, aren't you going to help? Didn't Icey-Ice, ask you to look over it? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that he said that his boyfriend said that Yao asked him in favor of Antonio. I'm pretty sure that it'll only be important if he sent this to y-

"Matthias?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I don't need to listen to your senseless blabber so early in the morning. It's my decision to want to get involved with this or not."

"So you're not going to help? Why woul-"

"I never said I wasn't, idiot. Give me back my computer." The Norwegian ordered at the Dane, and reached a hand out behind him, waiting for Mathias to put the laptop into his hand. A sigh could be heard from behind him, and soon the light item was set into the palm of his hands.

"And who said that you could snoop around on my email?"

…

"Well, your password was pretty easy to figure out… 'mystupidDanishboyfriend'?"

"…Out. Of. My. Office. Now."

* * *

"What the fuck is this?"

Lovina stared at the piece of paper is disgust, and the principle raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, not bothering to even to tell her not to do that, and strolled back to her seat at the front of the desk. The Italian girl quickly scanned that piece of paper, and rubbed her temples as she finished processing the words on it the second time.

"Is this some kind of fuckin' sick joke? The fuckin' PTA? Why? Is it beca-"

"Lovina…"

The blond-haired woman sighed as she resumed her pacing, and gave a sigh before resuming to what she was going to say.

"Apparently, as they told me, someone had _informed_ them…"

One of her eyebrows twitched before continuing on with her sentence…

"About some of the _situations_ that they were informed of happening during school… and they have somehow gotten to the conclusion of something along the lines of 'this situation is harming our children's learning environment and is making kids lose focus on their wo-"

"So they think that their kids are getting distracted and influenced because that fuckin' stupid tomato bastard is here, right?" Lovina gave her a deadpanned stare, getting straight to the point of where the German woman was getting to, and crossed her arms over her chest, giving a wry chuckle at the conclusion she got to.

"If you put it in harsher words, then yes." She replied swiftly, rubbing her temples at the words that the Italian teen said. Romana gave a snort at how her principle was acting, and sat up straighter from her previous position on the couch before questioning the older woman.

"So now what? They'll just kick me and him out of school? And, then, 'oh, I'm going to have to go to another school to continue my education because we don't want our children around a whor-"

"No. And don't continue that sentence that you're about to finish, Lovina. They've been misinformed, and I'm sure that when you and Antonio meet with them the day after tomorrow everything going to be fine after we sort a few things out… fix a few misunderstandings…" the German woman said thoughtfully, pondering her opinions of how to get her student safely out of the consequences, and gradually slowed her pacing so that she could stop by her desk to write down a few things.

"Oh, joy." The Italian replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes, and stood up with that piece of paper in her grasps, and walked closer to the exit, wanting to get out of this place right now, not wanting to deal with this problem at all.

"And, don't you dare not to come to that meeting. You know that your boyfriend will be there to support you." Mrs. Beilschmidt stared hard into the teen's eyes, and in response received a narrowing of eyes from the Italian.

"Yeah, and watch me get sentenced to get kicked out of school. I'm sure that he'll _love_ that."

As soon as she finished her sentence came a slam of the door, leaving the German woman in silence as the Italian girl stalked down the hallways, muttering strings of curses at the goddamn things that were in her life.

Rachel was _so_ going to get her ass kicked after this

**Hm...**

**R&R~**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Ah... Lazy me is lazy...**

**...**

**Edit: Holy what the hell. FFnet has been going waaayyy weird this week... wouldn't save my document uploads, that's for sure... and since I got the usernames wrong... (pi-or-pie, I'm sorry, it wasn't you!)**

**Now for the real edit...**

**PiWrite, I didn't really understand _how_ exactly which part you're reffering to, perhaps the last part? I changed that part though, so maybe you would like to take a look at it? thanks for the heads up though.**

**Thank you GGG, nemiah, Hungary, PunkxAnimexPrincess, SuperMiniMutt, pi-or-pie, Lovina Hates You, and Selene of the Pure Moon for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Ne~ Sorella~ What did you go to the office for?"

…

Multiple pairs of eyes turned their attention to the silent brunette at the end of the table, momentarily forgetting their previous conversations and quieted down, watching the Italian twins converse with each other in rapid Italian under their breaths, with a stab from Lovina at her food now and then, and continued to watched curiously as Lovina's voice raised at her sister, her grip on the plastic fork tightening as her words took on a harsher tone.

… wow, long sentence… let me catch my breath…

Okay… I'm back now…

Ahem…

"Oi, what are you assholes lookin' at!" Lovina scowled as she looked up from her meal, and gave everyone a glare, a very long one at Ludwig in particular, and sat in silence before muttering to herself quietly in Italian once again, not concerned with the awkward atmosphere hanging in the air, and resumed poking at her salad.

…

All eyes turned to the younger twin, wanting to know what the fuck was going on…

"Ve?"

Oh, good, you looked up, Feli…

"Hm… Ludwig, is there something on my face? Why are you all looking at me funnily? Ve?" She questioned after another moment of silence, rubbing at her face with a napkin and looked at her boyfriend questionably. Some of the occupants of the table groaned at the miscomprehending of Feliciana, and Ludwig gave her an awkward pat on the head before clearing his throat.

Along with receiving a dark glare from Lovina as he did so…

"Feli… um… what did Lovina tell you?" he questioned in a low tone at the Italian, careful to not have direct eye contact with the other twin, and paused to let the question sink into Feliciana's mind.

"Ve? Well…" she started out, but was flashed a glare in her direction by her sibling, but was not stopped by the other Italian.

"Apparently sorella is suppose to meet the PTA the day after tomorrow, about fratello Antonio and her… and so…"Feliciana looked up from her fiddling thumbs at the eyes of the rest of the people at the table, who all, in turn, had a look flashed across their face.

"Ah… the PTA, yes?" Arthur spoke up, and then he sighed as his gaze went back to his lunch, and gave a wry chuckle at whatever he was thinking of in his head. The rest of the table were talking furiously in hushed tones about the news, and Lovina only glowered more at the constant whispers.

"Well, just a warning in advance, but if I were you, I wouldn't even think of being in the same room as _her_." Bella scowled, probably thinking bad on a memory, and set her elbows on the table being leaning her face into her palms. Some of the people at the table nodded in agreement, and Lovina rolled her eyes at the Belgian's words.

"Well, you're not me, well are you? I can't decide if I get to see that… woman?" she looked at the blonde sitting across from the table, and Bella nodded at her words.

"Yeah, a woman… come to think of it…" she frowned, "I think all of the parents in the PTA are woman, right Arthur?" She looked at Arthur, wanting reassurance, and the Englishman gave a slight nod before returning his attention to the molesting American.

"But Lovina, you should look out. She is one hell of a bitch, if you ask me. Tell Antonio to watch out too, or else…" she stabbed he fork lazily into a tomato, making the red juice squirt out all over her plate.

"You're screwed."

* * *

"Oi, 'Tonio! Email came for you from my auntie!" The albino hollered down the hallway towards the direction of the kitchen, where the Spaniard was making them three lunches.

Actually… it was more like Gilbert telling Antonio to 'make me a sandwich, bitch', and after him cracking up by himself, the Spaniard willingly went to the kitchen to make them sandwiches…

Sometimes Gil questioned Antonio's capability of detecting ulterior meaning in people's words…

"Mon cher, can you please don't yell do _loud_ in the morning?" Francis moaned from the other side of the room as he nursed his hangover, with one of his arms hanging from the side of the couch and a leg resting on the arm rest, before going back to moaning at the pain.

"Dude, Frenchie, look at this." Gilbert shoved the laptop towards the Frenchman, and Francis gave a groan before propping himself up by his elbows, before quickly skimming through the message that Gilbert had so deliberately showed him.

"Very nice, Gilbert… but if you would so kindly move that bright scr- wait… wait?" Francis made a mad grab at the laptop as the text that he just read finally went to the brain, and re-read the entire message again as Antonio finally step foot into the room.

"Antonio… I think that you should look at this…" Francis said after a moment of thought before pushing the laptop towards the Spaniard, who had a sandwich in his hand, and urged Antonio to read the email.

"Hm?...PTA? What does the PTA want with m-…"

Silence fell over the Spaniard as he went farther and farther down into the message, and Gilbert and Francis leant over the screen to block Antonio vision, momentarily throwing him out of the blank state.

"…Well, if they asked me to go, then I'll just have to go, right?"

Gilbert gave a face-palm at the Spaniard's words, and smacked Antonio upside the head before scolding him.

"So if someone told you to wear a cock ring and don't take it off until they tell you to, you'll do it?"

"Well, if it's Lovi…"

Another smack was delivered, and Gilbert gave a groan before slinking back into the sofa. Francis gave a sigh before taking the device out of Antonio's hands, and set it aside on a table next to him.

"Well, cher… do you think… that you're ready for this?" Francis said sternly at the Spaniard, "They're going to bombard you with questions… and from what I've heard…" he gave a pause before looking at the German (Prussian! I'm fuckin's Prussian, do you hear?) who was gnawing on his sandwich and feeding Gilbird the crumbs, "She is, ah, as Gilbert here would say, a-"

"A fuckin' bitch who put her nose into business that's too good for her, and I don't even fuckin' _know_ who's parent that asshole is."

"Oui, like that." Francis gave a wry chuckle at the expression's on the albino's face, and turned back to Spaniar-

Who... unfortunatly, had stolen back the laptop with ninja-like skills and was browsing the screen, minding his own business, ignoring the Frenchman as Francis face-palmed.

Kiku must've rubbed off some of his ninja-skills the last time that he visited Antonio... it seems...

"Antonio…" Francis sighed at his friend's goldfish-like attention span, and leant over towards the screen to see what his Spanish friend was doing, what so important thing that he had neglected Franci-

…

"Cher… I mean no offense, but why are you forwarding this to Yao?"

**Filler is filler, I apologize. time skip in next chapter? I think?**

**R&R!**

**(Wish me luck!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: cool. I haven't updated this since... forever? close to a month?**

**Thank you PiWrite (I changed last chapter... I guess, but are you referring to the whole story or just last chapter? XD), KiDGE, Selene of Pure Moon, and O.o (LOL) for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

Lovina had never wanted Antonio to be next to her as much as she did now.

For one thing, there were about two dozen pairs of adult's eyes staring at her right now, and that tomato bastard was nowhere in sight.

The second thing was that none of the looks delivered were good ones.

Lovina gave another scowl as Mrs. Beilschmidt stepped out of the room, no doubt to make another phone talk to 'whoever the fuck it was', and leant back into her chair, trying to blend into the milky white surface of it as she _felt_ those stares bore into her.

"Ugh, tomato bbbaassstttaardd. What the fuck is taking you so lloonnnggg." She muttered under her breath, and stared, once again, at the clock, moving at the irritating pace, as if mocking her of the situation that she was in right now.

"Well, since Mr. Fernandez has still not appeared after the twenty minutes that we've given. I think that it's about time to start, yes? The board does not want to wait any longer to… allow this _influential _situation to continue." She stated with a slap on the surface of the table, and the noise level in the room gradually decreased after the declaration. Lovina sputtered before slamming her own hands upon the surface of the table, startling the multiple parents within the room.

"W-What? No! I refuse to be consulted alone under these _suffocating_ conditions! Why can't someone just go over to that bastard's house and haul him over here so th-"

"Young lady." The crisp voice cut through her sentence, stopping her words short, and the woman's glare intensify at Lovina as the Italian's own glared counteracted against it. Everyone could hear the silence as the two female refused to be stared down, and Mrs. Beilschmidt piped up from the doorway, being the only voice that could be heard right now.

"Y-Yes, but hurry up, Antonio… the situation right now doesn't really seem well. Lovina's asking for you… Oh, yes… you're in the front? Okay, I'll go out front to meet you then.."

The Italian could feel her eyebrow twitch at the words that had escaped the German's mouth and the sound of glee over the other side of the phone line, clearly showing the Spaniard's pleasure of his girlfriend wanting his company. The other woman's lips turned into a thin line as she finally sat back down, clearly unsatisfied at the situation that this was turning out to be. The second hand was ticking loudly in the now seemingly silent room, and they were all waiting for that sound of footsteps that would signal the coming of the person that they were waiting for.

The click of heels and pit-pats of a pair of sneakers was then sonly heard, echoing down the vast and hollow hallway, and the tension in the room only grew as the sound got closer. Some faces of the other parents, and some teachers, were grim, while some other faces showed signs of annoyance at how long they had been waiting for this _man_ to appear. Lovina's grip tightened on the side of the plastic chair, and waited for that handle on the door to turn.

The door opened with a soundless swing, and the German woman walked in stiffly before moving aside, letting the man behind her enter the room before closing the metal door with a soft 'click'. Antonio's eyes scanned the room with an unknown seriousness/determination before setting his eyes on the Italian girl, huffing… and scowling and… blushing, before his face opened up to a grin.

"Hola, mi Lovina~"

* * *

"F-Feli! D-Don't you think that this is a bad idea?" Ludwig whispered harshly as his little Italian girlfriend paid no mind to his quite rambling and just continued tugging the German towards the direction that they were heading. Ludwig gave a short sigh after a while before finally giving in and shutting up, seeing that his girlfriend's grip hadn't loosen a bit, and looked wearily at the impatient look on her face.

The Italian's mouth tugging into a slight downwards frown at the German's expression, and she gave a little pout at the boyfriend that she was dragging along.

"Ve~, I know that we should be in class, Ludwig, but this is about _sorella_, so please… stay with me?" she spoke up after a while before probing around the bushes. A guilty look appeared on the German's face as his sights cast downwards, not really wanting to see the look of disappointment in him on the Italian's face.

"Ah, I-I'll stay with you, Feli… for support?" he said softly. Feliciana's face lit up, and gave a cry of victory, surprising the German man into a state of confusion.

"Ve~ I found the opening! Come on, let's crawl! I found a nice spot under the window of that room yesterday, an-"

Ludwig gave a face-palm at the fast mood change that Feliciana had, and promptly tuned out of all of the other random chattering that the Italian was sprouting out of her mouth, which he really wanted to shut up right now so that they wouldn't be found out.

Perhaps… a kiss?

Um…

"But I'm also happy that you're staying with me, Ludi~ I love you soooo much~"

Well… that deserves a kiss no matter what…

* * *

Feliciana was pretty much beaming as she and Ludwig were crawling through the bushes, a prominent blush still on the German's face as he recalled his, er, 'bold' move. He kept his head down during the whole time that they were on their hands and knees, careful not to look up into the Italians, um, ahem… rear… end. Yeah.

Yes, Herr Stick isn't behaving at this moment…

"F-Feliciana? How long until we g-"

"Ve~ Big Brother France! Gilbert!"

"_Was?_" Ludwig's head snapped up, and quickly blushed as he caught sight of the Italian's panties, but quickly tore his sights away from that _delicious ass_ before spotting the well-known wicked smirk on the face of his brother.

Aaaannnnddd Francis.

Ugh… Herr Stick's just went into hiding …

"_Bruder_, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I asked Auntie to open the windows for us so that we can eavesdrop on their 'questioning of crime'," his smirk widened, "and do this!" He held up a hand-held recorder, and Francis also held up one of his own. Ludwig gave a groan before smacking his brother upside the head, despite the difficulty of performing that action that this position does.

"This is not something that you should d-"

"Ve~ how long have you two been her-"

"Ommph, Gil, stop stepping on my shoes, you're getting dirt all over them!"

"Well, then you shouldn't wear your so called 'amazing cl-"

"Sit down, girl! Your _boyfriend_ should be treated for the public distractions that he has done at this school! After hearing all of the things that the other students, and our children, had told us, we all think that it is best that he may not be within a 100 meters distance from _any_ high school, seeing the disturbance that he has been doing. And you, you aren't any better. Having relationships with a _teacher_ at your school does not stand well with us. Who knows if you're going to seduce the other male employees at this school once _this_ man is out of this facility?"

They all shut up after hearing yelling coming out of the windows.

Well, someone's defiantly pissed…

Heavy breathing could be heard from inside the room, no doubt from the woman. They could all practically visualize the ticked off look on Lovina's face, and the solemn look replacing the Spaniard's usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"_Bruder_, how long has this… conference been going on?" Ludwig asked tentatively towards his brother, who had shut his mouth and stared with an on-guard expression towards the direction of the opened window.

"Well, it's been 43 minutes since Lovina's been in there, and 'Tonio's had gotten here about 20 something minutes ago… They immediately started consulting him… so I'm guessing that this is close to the end o-"

"We… think that it's best if you cease coming to this school anymore. For the influence of our children, and the sanity of the students and staff members."

The voice gave a pause and the ones outside all ceased talking and held their breath, unsure whom this person was addressing to.

"Both of you."

**...**

**R&R?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: cool... it's summer vacation... bored... hope you like this chappie~**

**Oh yeah, just saying, I'm going to be taking Spanish at Palomar College this summer, cuz they finally accept upcoming ninth graders, so typing might be... weird... weird... awkward... different... Just saying... I'm gonna be tired...**

**Thank you aninnocentbystander, Selene of the Pure Moon, PiWrite, APH-Indonesia, and CameronEmma (PTA stands for Parent Teacher Association) for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和**  
**

* * *

"What?"

The Italian flew up from her seat, her chair skidding until it hit the wall behind her with a cringing crack, and an echoing 'bam' from the fall of the chair after the impact could be heard resounding around in the room. A mutter of voices, whether in agreement or disagreement flooded the room, and the woman in front of her kept a straight and stoic face, unfazed with the wild look that the teenager in front her was giving her, and

"I, and plenty of other members of the PTA, had come to an agreement a few days ago, that it would be best that you two be removed from this campus." She repeated her statement once more, and kept steady eye contact with the temper-rising Italian.

It was only moments before sentences started to fly.

And it was only seconds before Antonio pulled the Italian down into his lap, surprising Lovina into shutting up.

"I'll leave."

"Wh-wait… wha… you can't let them do this to you!" an outrageous tone could be heard in her words as she turned around on Antonio's lap, not bothering to even let her embarrassment get the better of her during a situation like this. Antonio shook his head slowly, a bitter smile on his lips as he stroked her cheeks, and gently pulled Lovina's head down so that they could press their foreheads together.

"If I go willingly, then they might let you off the hook, _mi querido_." He said softly,

She just stared at him in silence, not used to the sudden serious edge in his words. He squeezed her hands reassuringly before leaning back, and turned towards the audience in the room that had stayed silent to let them have their moment. An out-of-place grimace appeared upon his face, but was quickly replaced with soft, mellow smile.

"I will leave then, if you say I must, but please," he gestured to the Italian who was in the process of getting off of his lap, "let her stay."

"Having her stay here would show tolerance, and students would be even more out-of-boundaries if they knew that we allowed her to stay. What, young lady, are the chances that everyone would just forget all about this _affair_ that you two had going on?"

Lovina and Antonio both stayed unnaturally silent, and looked down in the direction of her lap. Her hands were still clasped around Antonio's much to his comfort, and to him it seemed like it was a mutual feeling of support that they both had upon each other;

"Who ever heard of that happening…?"

"And we would not _like_ this to be a first." The woman responded to what Lovina had mumbled under her breath, making her snap her head back up at the woman's gaze.

"…It's not _had_. Leaving will not change my love for _mi novia_." Antonio's voice wavered in the air, squeezing the hand encased in his, and Lovina's head shot towards his direction as she heard those words.

"Please, do not let her be removed from school."

"But we need a good reason for the rest of the school to believe in, Mr. Fernande-"

"Antonio, not Mr. Fernandez, please. It makes this situation seem even more serious like that, Señora."

"Fine, _Antonio_. We need something so that the media wouldn't question about our actions. Please, keep in mind that the media would be overly happy if they found out that we just let you off with no consequences after all of that commotion on the news. Plus," she unfolded her hands, and pointed at the two of them, "There are plenty parents and staff members that do not approve of this type of staff-student relationship in their, and their children's, school."

Antonio's grip stiffened as Lovina froze at the pressure that he was applying to her hands, she throwing nervous glances at the Spaniard.

"So I'm afraid that there's really no cho-"

"No, there will be someway to do this. There will be… I… will have a way to resolve this."

It was the bewildered look on the Italian's face that made him shut up after his proclamation.

The woman's eyebrow lifted slightly at his words, and an amused expression could be seen. She gave a light scoff, and shook her head slightly in amusement at the looks that the Italian and Spaniard were sprouting.

"Very well… we give you one hour to prepare your plan."

Lovina's eyes widened at the confusion of what was happening, and threw a bewildered look at the Spaniard and the woman, did not expecting what was sprouting out of these people's mouths. Antonio ignored the surprised look on the Italian's face, and turned his full attention to the female standing in front of them across the table.

"And what happens after that?"

A pregnant pause followed, and the woman sighed.

"Then I'm afraid that I will, by force, remove you two from this facility. Permanently."

* * *

Things were pretty chaotic outside of the window of where the meeting the held.

Meaning, a whole class worth of students had gathered around the outskirts of the building, and was listening to the live recording that Gilbert was transmitting to the other five devices.

And the buzzing of whispering voices could be heard all over the campus as plenty people were texting away furiously away at their phones, ignoring the calls of warning from the staff and teachers, trying to get the newest update on this now school-wide-known. Feliciana looked nervous as she twiddled her fingers, crouched right beneath the wide opened window, and gave multiple sighs as each moment passed on. Ludwig's hands were around her shoulders, loosely holding her in his embrace, and Feli leant into the comforting warmth as each silent moment coming from the room attacked her with waves of nausea.

Francis, on the other hand, wasn't doing so great.

"You have to hurry up and get here!" his frustration could be clearly heard despite the whispered tone that he had to use. A frown appeared on his face, and the Frenchman sighed while rubbed his temples, showing obviously signs of annoyance of the other person on the other side of the phone.

"You do not know where it is? Wh-Why… what… w…" he sighed, "where are you…?"

Ludwig rubbed Feli's shoulders soothingly while Gilbert was keep the other teens in the campus updated, and sighed as Francis's voice was threatening to break the boundaries of whispering. Francis paused from the conversation, and then, shortly after a while, sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll be there… do not move, do you hear?"

"Ah, Francis, who are you talking t-"

And with a snap of his cell phone, cutting Ludwig's words short, Francis stomped off

* * *

The dead silence in the room was suffocating.

Lovina grimaced at the expressions that many of the people in the room held, and looked back at her boyfriend, who had a faraway look of his face. A nudge was delivered, and Antonio looked down at the Italian whom had just poked his lightly…

_So unlike her_…

He gave her a light smile and patted her hands in reassurance, and kept silent, confusing the shit out of the Italian, whom was still worried about how things had progressed so far.

He placed a finger upon her lips, stopping her upcoming words in their tracks, and shook his head, leaving Lovina to try to figure out why everyone, mostly him, was keeping silent.

_Wasn't he going to figure a way out?_

Antonio pulled her into his embrace, and pressed his cheek tenderly into her hair, ignoring the looks that the staff and parents were giving him and his Italian. Lovina sighed, and begrudgingly leant int-

…

A soft knock at the door was all it needed to disturbed the silence.

* * *

**... I'm sorry...**

**R&R XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Well, now that I'm back..**

**YYYAYYYY~ *celebrates* I'm done~ here's a chappie for you guys~ an awesome chappie... eeeehhhh, ah, I don't know about that, but I do hope that you enjoy it...**

**Thank you PiWrite, futurepsychoperson, Yakumo2112, Selene of Pure Moon (2x) , and LOLfantastic for reviewing~**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

The first thing that anyone saw after a parent opened the door was a mass of spiky, gelled hair and an over-confident smirk.

The second thing that they saw was the first man being kicked over and then stepped over by a smaller man with an impassive face, his eyes staring straight ahead at the couple sitting at the end of the table.

And then the third thing that they saw was a flamboyant Frenchman stepping _on_ the man that was on the floor and following the second man over towards the meeting table where the majority of the people were, a light smile on his face as Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Franny~" he threw his arms around the blond and laughed, making many of the adults in the room to throw him disapproving looks, and Francis to rub the top of his head affectionately, causing Lovina to scowl. "You brought Norge and Matthias~"

"Hey, only I get to call Norge that…" the man that was previously lying on the ground grumbled as he picked himself up, mumbling about how he was getting paid way too less for what he was doing. The impassive-looking man from before threw a glance over his shoulders at the Dane, and looked back at the fidgeting Spaniard, whom had sit back down in his seat. Ms. Beilschmidt cleared her throat to get the three newcomer's attention, and walked up steadily towards the Norwegian, whom still had an emotionless expression upon his face.

"I believe that you three were the ones that Antonio was waiting for?" she asked, addressing all three of them, yet mainly the Norwegian, for he was the one that she had approached. He paused his analyzing of the people in this room before focusing his eyes, and attention, on the serious-looking woman in front of him.

"Yes, Nikolas Johanson, a pleasure to meet you, Miss." His outstretched hand was held in a firm handshake, and she gave a nod in return to his introduction. "My assistant, Matthias Køhler." He gestured to the Dane that was punching the Frenchman on the arm for 'ruining his suit' and 'cracking his back', and gave a slight sigh before returning his attention to the lady in front of him. "And I am sure that you already kno-"

"Yes, I know Francis." She waved her hand in dismissal and gave a wry chuckle as Francis and Antonio threw each other knowing looks.

"It seems like that we have an important topic at hand… so if you don't mind…" he gestured to the empty chairs in front of them, "May we?"

"Oh, yes, please do." She moved out of the way, letting Nikolas slide into one of the seats, and beckoned the other two men to come and join the Norwegian. The head of the PTA was now looking very annoyed in all of the delay, and was glancing back and forth from the threesome to the Spaniard and Italian.

Then Francis noticed... And you know what happens with Francis and women…

"Worry does not suit you well, _Madame_." Francis materialized next to her and took her hand, kissing the back of it lightly, letting himself look up at the faintly-blushing woman with his half-lidded eyes, and chuckled fondly as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"Please just do what you're supposed to do here, Mr…"

"Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy. And you are…" He flashed her a charming smile once again, and bowed slightly, earning a scoff from Lovina and a wry chuckle from Antonio. The lady gave a polite smile in return, and nodded.

"Martha Fulther, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Well, Martha, dear, I'm sure that you can explain the situation and problems that you are concerned about to Mr. Johanson, yes?" his hand slid up along the arm to the woman's shoulders and guided her to a seat, pulling a chair out for her, and awaited for her to be seated. Many of the parents in the meeting room nodded and whispered in approval to his actions, and Matthias, along with Lovina, rolled their eyes.

"Ah, yes," she coughed, clearing her throat, "so far, we have come down to the idea that the community and people living here, _despite whatever thing that is happening between these two_, will not approve of letting them off of the hook easily." She paused, glancing at the couple, "The most important matter at hand is us showing too much tolerance at inappropriate actions that-"

"What _inappropriate _actions?" Lovina growled, jaw tense as she glared at the woman. The stoic Norwegian looked briefly towards her direction before looking back at the irritated woman in front of him.

"Have you proven anything? Or were all the information from the news just rumors?" He asked flatly, silencing the woman, as she was just about to start again, and she bit her bottom lip.

"The damage has already been done, sir. The society-"

"Not if we state that whomever that had leaked this rumor towards the press had been lying, and give evidence." He countered, pulling out several witness reports, other paperwork and a recording that the principle had previously took of that reporter's call, alongside with some other things that Lovina couldn't identify.

"Alone, just having a relationship with a teach is highly-"

"It is not illegal, ma'am. It is just frowned upon." He stopped her words short, making the woman to sigh in response to his statement.

"He is supposed to _teach_, not have romantic relationships with his student-"

"Relation_ship_." Antonio piped up.

"Fine, relation_ship_ with his student. This is a learning facility, not a dating fa-"

"Point one: they were already in a relationship _before _he came here. Point two: he is the health doctor. Point three: from what we have looked into, he hasn't done anything inappropriate with the lady over there." Nikolas cut off her words once again, causing the woman to grimace and a ripple of murmurs to spread across the room.

"Because I did my homework, Mrs. Fulther, and I suggest that you should have done yours too." He pointed out, leaning forward in his chair and locked eyes with the woman "Did you? Or did you just start this meeting on impulse?"

"We have gotten several complaints about this problem on hand-"

"Parents, teachers, students…" he listed, and waited for her to return his question as she paused, looking like she was playing back and searching through the phone calls and notes that the school had received.

"Students." She stated confidently in response after a few moments, making the Norwegian ponder her answer for a few seconds.

"And I'm guessing that they're all female, no?"

"…yes, now that you asked… but the news cast that had… suddenly taken interest in this topic make the parents aware of the situation that is happening at school now, plus, now that the majority of the people in the community had seem the broadcast, many have been questioning whether the school-"

"Once again, are they facts? Or are they just a rumor that someone had started?"

"Here are some things that I would like you, and the rest of the staff and parents, too look over." He slid the stack of paperwork and other miscellaneous things towards the woman, and folded his hands on the table as she picked up the tape carefully, curious to what was recorded within.

Rustling of papers and sounds of chairs scooting around could be heard as the Italian kept her head down, wondering why Antonio was fidgeting all this time.

_Why the hell is he acting so nervous? Did I miss somethin-_

"I'm sorry, but I have something to discuss with her while you debate over this situation…" Antonio's voice wavered before he paused, "May I?" and gripped Lovina's hand. Mrs. Fulther stared warily at the couple and also paused, debating whether she should give him an answer to that question, seeing that she was busily trying to connect the points from the information that the paperwork are providing.

"…Don't take too long. And please don't leave the school."

Antonio let out a breath of relieve as the people in the room stared at his unusual action, and he stood up, along with Lovina, and gently pushed back the uncomfortable chairs so that they could walk safely towards the slightly opened door. He tossed a grateful glance over his shoulders and let a small smile appear on his face as he gripped the metal doorknob feeling his clammy hands come in contact with the cool surface, and tossed two words of thanks before he and Lovina disappeared from the sight of the ones in the room.

"_Gracias, Señora._"

* * *

Lovina remembered this place.

The musky smell in the now-abandoned janitor's broom closet was still there, lingering along with the past memories that dwelled in here. Her displeasing façade slipped as she slowly ran her hand along the walls of the small room, the memories that they had made in here coming back to her in calm, soothing waves.

Their confessions.

Their first kiss.

And so, it was a bit… nerve-wracking… for the Italian as Antonio led her to this place and closed the wooden door, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent as well. By the incidents that had happened here in the past, it could only meant that he was going to do something…

Stupid and important.

A pair of sun-kissed arms wrapped snugly around the Italian's waist as Antonio's heated cheek pressed against the top of her head, and soon they were slowly rocking back and forth with each other as Lovina listened to his heartbeat. His heartbeat that was slowly slowing down as his nervousness began to wear off due to the calming effects of the rocking.

"Do you remember this place, Lovi?" he chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes as he too remembered their times in here together, and the Italian in his arms turned around so that they were facing each other, his hands now rubbing little circles on the small of her back, and gave her a warm smile, causing her skin of her cheeks to heat up.

"Yeah… but… why are we here?"

"I know that this isn't the best place for this kind of thing… but since this place is a very… important place for both of us…" he breathed in another shuttering breath, heartbeat quickening up again, and let go of the Italian, backing up a few steps and looked down at his shoes, "and since I really want to do this now, to show you that _no matter what_ I will be here with my arms open for you…"

He drifted off and gave a nervous laugh as he ran a hand through his curly hair, "Ahaha… looks like I'm horrible with my wor-"

"No, it's okay… you can continue…" Lovina interrupted and bit her lips, hands clenching at the bottom of her shirt, and stayed unusually silence afterwards, making Antonio feel in the tenseness in the atmosphere. He sighed and took her hands in his, giving he a reassuring squeeze, before continuing with his words.

"But... the reason of why I was late today was for this…" Antonio released a hand and fished around in his pocket before kneeling down, and breathed a shuttering breath as he did so, trying to calm his nerves, before looking up and locking eyes with the Italian. She froze upon seeing the pose that she had once, twice, multiple times seen in movies, chick-flicks…

A few times in her dreams…

"No… A-Antonio… you're not seriously going to…" her eyes were wide as she connected the points, trying to believe something that she was not believing.

_This is a dream, this is a dream._

_No way is this real._

"I was thinking of doing this after earning the money for it all by myself, but seeing the situations that we're in, I think that it might be better if I do it now" by this time Lovina was sobbing silently, and Antonio held her hand in his as he graced her with a serious smile, hands gripping nervously at what seems like the only support that he had in this situation right now

"L-Lovina Romana Vargas, will you… will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ah... **

**R&R~**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I am sorry. I am so sorry to all of you. Yet I have to draw this fic to a ending. Which is next chapter. I had been debating on how to wrap up after last chapter, and I'm afraid this one isn't quite long, yet I hope this conveys enough to be sufficient for a ending to this teenage romance story. I would like to thank all of you, those that review, fav'ed, added this to their alert list, those that read this story.. and I'm sure that through the year that this fic had been surviving, my writing style had changed quite... drastically (I don't know if it's improved...) and before I post the final part, I will go back and fix the passages and arrange the text into what I seem fit. Surprisingly, these last two chapters came to me a few days ago, and though my mom said not to write (freshman year... getting used to the workload... ) I was motivated enough to start the chapters on paper. With pencil... and paper... (I don't know how long it had been since I actually wrote parts of my fics. So, I'm guessing the last part will come before the new year... or during the first few days of 2012. - fullmoon230**

**Thank you lily, WindMirrorAutumn, Someone-you-do-not-know, Bloody-Red-Iris, amerique, Lalliey, and Silvermoon of Forestclan for reviewing**

Disclaimer: ヘタリア: Axis Powers によって所有されている日丸屋秀和

* * *

"Is the proposal that we offer fair, Mr. Johanson?"

The Norwegian's lips drew into a tight grimace, and crossed his arms across his chest. Back straight, he gave a curt nod. And the woman bit her lips before leaning back in her chair, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The man sighed before leaning in, causing the Frenchman and Dane to eye each other warily at the thought of another negotiation that Nikolas was initiation to start.

"It's fair enough, though it is not completely..." he paused, searching for the right word to use, "…agreeable."

"How is it not _agreeable_, may I ask?" she rose to the challenge, sighing at the mere thought of indulging in another conversation with the Norwegian. He drummed his fingers on the table before gazing into the eyes of the woman.

"Well, first of all," he held up a finger, "perimeters of relocation…"

* * *

Lovina couldn't breathe.

The musky air within their dwelling suddenly felt suffocating as the weight of the words finally sunk in, leaving her with her mouth slightly agape as she blinked. Green eyes locked firmly with her own eyes and she swallowed heavily, Antonio's gaze so determinedly intense that it felt like it was boring into her very own soul, slowly numbing her senses.

The Spaniard's grip tightened around the satin encased box, his palms beginning to become clammy as each tense second drew on, the silence unnerving him as he remained in his pose, looking at the one person that mattered the most right now in the entire world. He would feel her hand tighten around his, and her dumbfounded expression only prompts the butterfly-sensation that dwelled in his stomach to grow even larger. He licked his lips nervously before he decided to request a reply from the silent Italian female.

"Lovi, will you be willing to be my-"

"W-wait." She held up a finger after blushing bashfully, breaking the hold that Antonio's green eyes had her in. He bit his lips, hearing the waver in the girl's tentative voice, and studied the female as she moved her gaze to her shoes, shuffling her feet nervously.

Another brief moment of silence greeted the two before Lovina decided to speak again.

"You're… being serious, right?" she asked, feet stopping their movement. He could hear the uncertain hopefulness in her voice, and he could feel his desire to sweep this girl off her feet and let her feel love that she deserves increase as he sensed the insecurity that she had expressed through those barely-whispered words.

He swallowed thickly and squared his shoulders, and a new feeling surged through his body, over his previous nervous state, washing over them and left no hesitation in his voice.

"Yes."

His serious tone caused a comfortable feeling to settle inside the Italian, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at the Spaniard.

"Lovi… I love you." Antonio said blatantly, and shifted on his haunches. "So much… so much that I would never look at another like how I look at you. _Estoy enamorada de tí, Lovina." _He paused and bit his lips, "… and I would never love another as much as I do love you. I would love to show everyone that I'm devoted; that what I do in life isn't affected by others' opinions, but my own. I will be overjoyed if you would accept my request." Now standing, he had to tilt his head down to gaze at the Italian, they're only a few inches apart and their breathing being the only thing that could be heard in the closet.

She omitted a shuddering breath.

And then, with a fluid motion, she grasped the sides of his head and kissed him.

* * *

Their first kiss was hesitant. It was accompanied with tentative touches and clumsy hands that had no idea what to do. With caution. With budding affections as they separated, looking at each other with a fine red dusting their cheeks before Antonio coughed nervously, embarrassed, and asked Lovina if she would grace him with her presence and be his girlfriend.

Their second one was shy, in the movie theaters where a late-night show was running.

Their third was followed after a fight, and it was quickly followed by their fourth, fifth, seventh… tenth.

They had their share of affectionate kisses, of stolen kisses. Sly kisses to the corner of the lips, soothing kisses when times got rough, light kisses that pecked the other's lips before they dashed away, grin tugging at the corners of their mouth, teasing kisses that just won't land on the other's lips, landing everywhere but there. There were kisses-that-shut-the-other-up-during-a-fight, or kisses-that-showed-that-there-_is_-love-between-us, and some that were just seemingly random at times, yet couldn't be seen as out of place.

But this one was different.

This one was filled with unspoken passion. With love too immense to be said with words. With suddenness and raging emotions behind tender lips that made the Spaniard fumble clumsily with the box as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, curling her slim fingers through his curls of chocolate as his eyes widened, for he was usually the one that initiated the joining of their lips. She breathed through her nose before resuming her action with more emotion, eyes never opening as she felt the Spaniard give in, half-lidded eyes accompanied with arms that circled around the female's waist, pulling her closer before he took over control of the kiss.

He could sense the fluttering of her eyelashes as he took the care to coax her lips open, needing, wanting, and desiring to feel more of her as she tried to respond back.

_Yes._

_Yes._

"Yes." She whispered against his lips before leaning back in, making Antonio feel flooded with a sensation that he could not fathom. His grip against her tightened, one hand now holding the back of her head, and he pressed further against the girl before ending the prolonged kiss. His face was flushed as he pulled back, watching her eyes slowly open before she let her lips tug slightly upwards, a shy little gesture that made him nearly kiss her again.

He treasures every moment that she drops her fierce and stubborn demeanor. This was one of them.

"Lovi…" he breathed out, letting his forehead meet hers before he nuzzled her nose, eyes closing once more as he was met with silence. He could feel her heartbeat, pounding against her chest, against him, as she positioned he head so that her cheek was pressing against him chest, hair tickling his lips and nose.

A short rap interrupted them, breaking the delicate bonds of peace.

"Dammit…" Lovina groaned softly before she grasped the front of the Spaniard's shirt as he went to answer the door, shielding the female from whomever on the other side.

A wry grin tugged on the corner of Gilbert's lips, and he gave a chuckle at the two's expression. "Knew that I'll find you guys here."

Another wry chuckle escaped his lips as he beckoned them out of the closet, and Antonio's hands tightened against the Italian's backside.

"Come on, your time is up."

* * *

Gilbert walked on ahead of them, with an air of rigidness as he walked swiftly in front of the two, hands stuffed in his pockets. No words were exchanged through this tense journey, and Lovina could feel Antonio's grip on her hand shift as they reached the doors to their destination.

Gilbert had left right after he led them there, muttering a brief 'good luck' to the Spaniard, and patted Lovina's head and Antonio's shoulders before he trudged down the halls, shaking his head slightly at whatever he was thinking of, making the couple look at him with puzzlement.

It unnerved Lovina.

She looked up at the Spaniard, eyeing him with curiosity as he looked down at his feet and then up at the ceiling, as if having an internal conversation with himself, debating of how to handle the future before them after they're informed of the conclusion that the adults behind these doors had come to.

"No matter what happens, you'll be with me, right?" she peered at him doubtfully, gripping his hand with a greater force than before. One hand of hers slowly rested upon the cold doorknob, sending tingling sensations of unsteadiness to travel slowly up her arms, causing the desire of not wanting to know what's on the other side for them to grow even more.

He placed his hands around hers and the doorknob and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, causing a blush to spread upon her cheeks before he rubbed soothing circles upon her knuckles, chuckling at her words.

_Click_

He turned the knob.

"_Siempre, mi amor_."

…

_Para siempre, Lovina._


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Well... here it is... the last chapter. I'm thankful for all of those that had followed and watch the story grow, and I wish to deliver more well-crafted fanfics in the future. I'm thinking of disappearing from the Fanfiction world for a while after finishing up my stories, and have time to think about the two BIG ideas that I have right now... that I had since half a year ago. The time with you had been long, and I bid you a goodbye, and hope to see you in the future. . Thank you Silvermoon of Forestclan, Selene of the Pure Moon, Youji Zero, and Someone-you-do-not-know for reviewing, ****and please enjoy this last installment of this fanfic**

**-fullmoon230**

* * *

_No long how long the winter is, spring is sure to follow ~ Proverb_

* * *

The leaves were softly rustling with hushed words, as if whispering with tales and gossip as a certain hot-headed female came marching by on the sidewalk, heavy footsteps accented against the concrete as whisper turned into murmurs, and a duo of birds began to chirp with the arrival of springtime. Few rays of sunlight peeked out from fluffy clouds that were laid upon the cerulean sky as it shone down upon the tanned skin of Lovina, and she hefted the bag of groceries in her arm high so that it wouldn't slip from her grasp. Few droplets of water made their way languidly down the leaves of the nearby trees before they landed with a plop on her head, causing her to shake her head to dispel the water that had dropped upon her.

_Bzzzzt._

Lovina stopped and scowled. The bags in her arms slipped momentarily as she rolled her eyes when another vibration of the mobile phone buzzed against her pocket, and she groaned, deciding whether to ignore or answer the calling of her presence.

_Bzzzzzt._

She grumbled, gave up disregarding the annoying noise, and shifted the groceries to one arm before she attempt to reach the buzzing nuisance that was residing in her pocket, rolling her eyes at the persistent of the object of annoyance, and bounced around on one leg to keep her balance. The dutiful sun was beating down upon her bare shoulders, the weather a tad bit warm for the springtime season, and she hissed as she felt another start of light sunburn beginning to spread across her back that was unprotected from clothing. Her hair felt into her face from the messy bun that she had hastily made before she left the house, and she tried to blow it out of her face while still trying to control her stability.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzt._

"Dammit." Lovina muttered, trying to stick her hand in her pocket without having the carrots jab into her stomach, and decided to just prop the bags of groceries between her feet on the ground, holding them in place.

'_Lovi~ Are you excited?-'_

A wave of muddy water from yesterday storm landed somewhere near her feet as a car came honking by, and she cursed before she lifted one of her foot to inspect the speckles of brown that littered one of her white shoes. With a sigh she dropped her foot back down, tapping her screen back awake to read the continuation of the message.

'_Ahahaha, sorry, but this might be a long text. :D I haven't seen you in a few weeks and I'm just really excited-'_

"LOVI~" A high pitches voice echoed down the streets before several birds decided to shut up and leave, leaving a wave of flutters behind as Lovina tensed up, realization finally working its way to her brain.

The girl cursed and braced herself.

A force slammed into her from behind and sent her balance over the edge, causing her to trip on her own feet and the items that she had purchased to fall over and roll everywhere. A muffled giggle came from the person that clumsily crashed into Lovina, and she groaned as a mess of auburn locks tickled her face. She flipped the girl off of her and grumbled as she crawled to her feet, and scowled at the female that was sprawled on the ground.

"What the fuck was that for, Feli?"

"Luddy invited me to go on vacation with him~" Feliciana grinned widely, a dopey yet happy smile glued onto her face as she rolled around on the grass next to the sidewalk, and wiggled her arms at her sister, making grabby hands towards the elder Italian. Her older sister rolled her eyes and ignored her, causing the younger female to pout before rolling over on her stomach.

Lovina cringed, and looked down upon the younger of the two. "Augh, stop that. It's dirty, idiot."

Feliciana pouted. "I'll just take a shower when I get home~" She kicked her feet up in the air as Lovina groaned and face-palmed at her sister's actions.

The younger sister paused briefly before turned her head towards the elder sister, eyes wide as she looked questioning at Lovina. "Come to think of it, _sorella_, isn't there something for you to be happy about too? Isn't 'Tonio coming next week for the graduation ceremony?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's coming; it's not something to be ridiculously happy about. Like what _you're_ doing." Lovina waved her hand dismissively as she bent down to gather the fallen groceries, and shot her sister a look to prompt the younger Italian to help her with the situation.

"But you're happy." Feliciana grinned from ear to ear. Lovina briefly looked up before returning her attention to the items on the ground.

"Yeah, I actually am." The elder Italian replied truthfully, biting her lips as she did so. A hand went to the fallen phone and she grumbled at the slight scratch before re-opening the message, finishing up the last part of the text that Antonio had sent her moments previously.

'_-to see you next week.'_

Her little grin widened before she chuckled.

'_Come to think of it, it's been forever since I saw Mr. Roma :D Does he still remember me *ahahahahaha* he was quite happy when I told him that we were engaged… though he did threaten to rob me of my family jewels if I left you... ahaha… did he mean it literally…?'_

"Vee~ is that Big Brother's that you're texting~?" Feliciana questioned with the bag of the grocery in her hand, helping along with the recollecting of the groceries.

"Mm." she replied, fingers tapping away at the keyboard of her cellphone as she remained crouched on the ground, eyes focused on the message that she was constructing.

"Are you two talking about what's happening when he comes back" Her younger sister questioned again, and waited for her sister to reply again. Silence dwelled before Feliciana continued absentmindedly. " Ve~ It's sad that Big Brother Antonio had to move to a neighboring city…" she paused before a grin appeared on her face, "but at least he got compensation~ Wasn't it… um, three thousand dollars?"

"Two fifty." Her sister responded curtly, pressing the 'send' button, and tucked the phone back into her pocket. "And no, I wasn't. I was telling him that _nonno_ has the capability of hanging that idiot from the flag pole of the school by his stupid dick-"

"Ve~ that's mean!" Feliciana cried, latching onto her sister, eyes wide open. "How will 'Tonio reproduce if _nonno_ did that?"

Lovina slapped her upside the head. "Don't _talk_ about things like that so loudly in public, _idiota!_" A vibration in her pocket caused her to groan, and she grumbled before reaching back into her pocket to retrieve her phone. "…why must I deal with the two stupidest people on Earth right now…?"

'_WAAAAT? ARE YOU SEROUS? D: PLZ TELL ME UR KIDDIN ME. HOW CAN I LIVE?'_

She snorted before detaching her sister off of her arm, motioning the younger of the two to finish the job of collecting before replying to the worried message that Antonio had sent her.

"Ve… Lovi… Ms. Beilschmidt told you what happened to Rachel, right?"

"…no…" Lovina stopped her tapping and closed her phone, looking blankly at her sister, "What _did_ happen to her? She suddenly left during the week after the settlement and-"

"Her parents transferred her to a private school…" Feliciana then hushed down and looked at her toes, "Ms. Beilschimdt then said that her grades weren't good and that her family's having problems since the private school got informed about the incident with you and Big Brother, and that they're considering on rejecting her from the school." Silence fell upon the two as Lovina processed this information, and she huffed after a while, flipping her stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Well, it's her fault." She said hotly, emotions towards the mentioned female still hostile, and her younger sister sighed at her sister's brashness. A short buzzing noise cut through the air as she finally finished the job and Lovina swiftly took out her cellphone with a scowl on her face, already having half a mind of who it was from.

'_But it's true! How am I going to love you PROPERLY and thoroughly? ;D'_

She widened her eyes before narrowing them, typing back a response furiously before forcefully pressing the 'send' button, face now red with the bluntness of her Spanish fiancé. Her sister tried to snatch the phone away from Lovina as Feliciana giggled, trying to figure out what Antonio had typed to make her sister so flustered, and a buzzing brought Lovina's attention back down to her screen, causing her to roll her eyes.

'_Awww, I lov eyou!'_

Another buzz followed.

'_*love you!'_

She rolled her eyes once more. One more buzz was emitted from her device before she read what the content of the new message.

'_Wehgibag OTL my keyboard doesn't like me'_

Lovina snorted. It took a few more seconds before another message was received by her phone, and she let a slight smile form on her lips as she opened the text.

'… _*like… Bah, my fingers are too big. *I love you!'_

Silence followed as Feliciana started to rummage through the grocery bag for something unknown to her elder sister's eyes, and Lovina continued to read the rest of the message that was attached.

'_Oh, oh, are Gilbo and Franny going to be there? The last time they came to my house Gil took one of my credit cards…'_

She raised an eyebrow. Feliciana stole a look at her sister before rummaging faster; trying to find what she had seen earlier when she was helping Lovina picking up the items.

'_That only had two hundred dollars left in the account…'_

Lovina chuckled loudly, causing her sister to look up hastily, and typed back that he should ask them the whereabouts of his credit card when he arrived. The younger of the two laughed to herself when she finally grabbed hold of her object of interest; a box of lollipops.

'_But I don't know how late I'll arrive a night on Wednesday…'_

'_Will you wait for me?'_

There was a slight hesitation before the Italian let her stubborn demeanor slip, allowing herself to spare a melancholic look at the screen, before she thoughtfully responded to the message. She caught a glimpse of her sister holding up the lollipops in victory, and her mouth fell open as Feliciana dashed past her, leaving a trail of giggles behind.

"Hey! Stupid! That's mine!" Lovina yelled at her sister that had rushed past her and groaned, hastily stuffing the cellphone in her pocket before running after her sister, tackling her from behind, causing Feliciana to squeal.

The echoes of their laughter could still be heard as they rounded a corner, leaving only the whisper of giggles behind the now-silent street corner.

* * *

'_I had. I will. I still am.'_


End file.
